CUIDARTE EL ALMA
by BlancaCullenSwan
Summary: Bella es una chica con una enfermedad del corazon, ha conseguido que el mejor cardiologo de Houston Texas la atienda, que pasara cuando conozco a su medico el Dr. Cullen? TODOS HUMANOS E/B, J/A, Em/R
1. PROLOGO

**PROLOGO**

Siempre había escuchado que al final de tu vida veías hacia atrás y toda tu vida pasaba frente a tus ojos, incluso aquellos detalles que normalmente no recuerdas, como tu nacimiento y tus primeros años, pero en este momento que podría ser el ultimo de mi vida, acostada sobre una fría pancha en el quirófano, esperando a que llegara mi corazón lo único que veía al mirar mi pasado era el ultimo año de mi vida, el mas feliz que había tenido en mis 26 años de existencia, el año donde lo conocí a el, a mi ángel, a la luz de mi existencia, a mis mejores amigos en todo el mundo, veía solo las experiencias vividas durante ese tiempo que definitivamente fueron las mejores.

No sabia si iba a despertar de la operación, no sabia nada lo único que me preocupaba era volver a verlo a el, poder abrir mis ojos y toparme con esos maravillosos ojos verdes que me elevaban al cielo y me hacían olvidarlo todo.

**Bienvenidos a mi nueva locura, un fic de lo mas ****romántico y dramático que pueda existir, en los próximos capítulos conoceremos a nuestros personajes y comenzaremos con el desarrollo de nuestra historia por ahora bienvenidos a Cuidarte el Alma.**


	2. UN CORAZON ENFERMO

**CAPITULO 1**

**Un ****Corazón Enfermo**

**Bella's POV**

Estaba sentada en la cama de mi nuevo departamento, viendo por la ventana, por primera vez en mi vida viviría sola realmente sola, estaba un poco asustada debía admitirlo pero ya no podía hacerme para atrás, había tomado la decisión de mudarme a Houston Texas, donde estaba el cardiólogo que de ahora en adelante me iba a atender.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y padezco del corazón desde que nací, tengo 26 años y he pasado todo ese tiempo prácticamente en una burbuja de cristal, aunque mis padres se divorciaron antes de conocer mi padecimiento ambos cuidaron de mi, viví prácticamente toda mi vida en Phoenix con mama hasta hace un año cuando falleció en un accidente automovilístico, desde entonces mi situación ha sido mas delicada mi pobre y enfermo corazón apenas y pudo resistirlo.

Viví un año en Forks Washington donde mi padre es jefe de policía, ahí fui atendida por el Dr. Carlise Cullen quien me recomendó que viniera a ver a su hijo, quien al parecer es una eminencia en cardiología, al principio papa se negó en que viniera sola pero era una decisión que hacia tiempo había tomado, quería encontrarme a mi misma, vivir, algo que no había podido hacer en toda mi existencia.

Así que finalmente hoy me encontraba desempacando mis pertenencias en el pequeño departamento que papa había conseguido para mí, estaba cerca del hospital lo cual era perfecto para mí.

"_Hija estas segura que __estarás bien sola? Todavía puedo pedir una licencia en el trabajo y venir a vivir contigo" _Charlie mi padre estaba realmente preocupado por mi, pero la decisión estaba tomada.

"_Papa, voy a estar bien, tu no puedes dejar tu trabajo, si lo haces como __pagaríamos las cuentas medicas y este departamento? No te preocupes por mi papa" _dije intentando convencerlo y sabia que había ganado la batalla.

"_Esta bien Bella pero __no te parece que seria mejor si me quedo por lo menos hasta mañana para acompañarte con el doctor?" _

"_Papa ya habíamos quedado que yo iría sola, quiero hacerlo, no quiero que atosigues al doctor con tus dudas y preguntas sin sentido, yo me haré cargo de esto papa en verdad" _

"_Bueno pero en cuanto hables con Edward me llamas y me dices cual fue su diagnostico" _

"_Querrás decir el Dr. Cullen no? Eres demasiado confianzudo papa" _dije caminando hacia la cocina, sirviéndole a papa una taza de café y un vaso de jugo de naranja para mi.

"_Hija conozco a Edward y a sus hermanos desde que eran niños y __vivían en Forks es una lastima que no llegaras a conocerlos te hubieran caído muy bien, por cierto la hija de Carlise te visitara pronto, le pedí que pasara a saludarte solo para ver que no te falte nada"_

"_Papa, creí que te pedí que no lo hicieras, no quiero tener niñeras ni enfermeras ni nada de eso" _dije molesta, sabia que papa se preocupaba mucho por mi pero me molestaba que me trataran como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que se puede romper, aunque a veces yo misma creía que era así de frágil.

"_Yo no se lo __pedí, fue Esme, sabes lo buena que es y que se preocupa mucho por ti, ella fue la que se lo pidió a su hija no yo"_

"_Papa no le quiero dar mas molestias a los Cullen suficiente tengo con todo lo que hizo Carlise por mi y ahora su hijo en atenderme sin cobrarme un solo centavo como para ahora molestar a su hija haciéndola que me cuide"_

"_Hija ellos lo hacen de corazón te lo aseguro además quizás y no venga ella es una chica muy alocada y a lo mejor y solo te da una vuelta de vez en cuando" _

"_Eso espero papa, por cierto creo que ya es hora de que te vayas, tu vuelo sale en dos horas si no te vas al aeropuerto ahora lo perderás papa" _dije viendo el reloj papa asintió y tomo el ultimo sorbo de su café.

"_Bells hija __mía cuídate" _y papa me dio un abrazo y beso fuerte, aunque el no era muy expresivo desde que murió mama y me quede a su cuidado nos unimos mucho.

Mi primera tarde sola paso lenta, termine de acomodar los detalles de mi departamento, las plantas que tenia en el balcón y los cuadros con fotos, realmente tenia pocas, solo fotos con mi madre y su esposo, y fotos con papa, no tenia amigos, nunca los tuve, pues no era una niña normal que podía correr y brincar como los demás, y fue por eso que nadie me invitaba a jugar, poco a poco fueron relegándome hasta verme como el bicho raro de la escuela, novio, nunca tuve, como iba a tenerlo si todos me miraban como si fuera a romperme, termine la preparatoria sin una sola firma en mi anuario y estudie la universidad como un ratón de biblioteca, literatura fue mi maestría, solo que no podía ejercerla, escribía un poco y me fascinaba leer, eso era lo que mas había traído conmigo libros y libretas para escribir.

Realmente mi vida era muy triste, y si había decidido vivir sola era mas que por la esperanza de un trasplante, por la esperanza de vivir, pero vivir al máximo, hacer cosas que antes no hacia y disfrutar del poco tiempo que tenia de vida.

Estuve leyendo acostada en mi cama hasta que con el libro sobre mi pecho me quede dormida, la noche anterior olvide cerrar la cortina por lo que un rayo de sol me despertó, se sentía tan calido, que solo sonreí y agradecí por despertar otro día mas.

Me di un baño y desayune algo ligero, me arregle de manera sencilla, unos jeans y una camiseta blanca de algodón, unas botas negras sin tacón y una chamarra ligera de levis, deje mi cabello ondulado suelto, no solía maquillarme solo me puse un poco de brillo en los labios para no parecer tan pálida, tome mi bolso y me dirigí al hospital, aunque se encontraba a un par de cuadras del departamento no quería arriesgarme a llegar a mi cita demasiado agitada por lo que pedí un taxi.

Llegue al hospital, era uno de los mas caros y prestigiosos de todo Houston, nerviosa pregunte en la recepción por el Dr. Cullen y la señorita que me atendió me señalo que debía acudir al 5to. Piso, tome el ascensor y llegue a su consultorio, la secretaria una chica realmente guapa y rubia de ojos azules me atendió.

"_Buenas tardes usted es la Srita. Swan?" _me pregunto amablemente la joven.

"_Así es tengo una cita a las 10 con el doctor Cullen" _

"_El doctor Cullen la __atenderá en unos minutos mientras tanto yo la pesare y mediré, por cierto mi nombre es Tanya Denali, soy la asistente del doctor Cullen pase por aquí Srita. Swan" _seguí a la chica, cada que veía a una chica así como ella, tan llena de vida tan bonita sentía envidia y tristeza.

Tanya me peso y midió y lo anoto en una hojita, paso al consultorio del doctor y al cabo de un par de minutos salio y me llamo.

"_Srita. Swan el Dr. Cullen la __atenderá pase" _camine lentamente, tome una bocanada de aire y entre al consultorio, era amplio y con las paredes pintadas en colores claros, daba un aspecto de paz y tranquilidad, tras el escritorio se encontraba un hombre, bueno un joven mas bien diría yo era de mas o menos mi edad, no me lo esperaba tan joven y esto me sorprendió, pero lo que mas me impacto fue la belleza de sus ojos verde esmeralda, de su perfecto rostro de Dios Griego.

"_Buenas tardes Srita. Swan, mucho gusto en conocerla mi nombre es Edward Cullen tengo entendido que nuestros padres se conocen" _su voz era musical, armoniosa, perfecta, al igual que el resto de su rostro y cuerpo, me quede quieta sin moverme y casi sin respirar, hasta que tuve que dar un suspiro grande y me di cuenta que tenia que responder.

"_Buenas tardes doctor, si papa y Carlise son muy amigos, de hecho el, su padre fue quien me mando con usted y estoy muy agradecida por aceptar recibirme" _dije demasiado nerviosa, situación que el de inmediato noto.

"_Se encuentra usted bien?"_

"_Si… solo estoy un poco nerviosa, creerá usted que después de toda una vida de tratar con doctores ya estoy acostumbrada pero siempre que me enfrento a un nuevo doctor me pongo nerviosa" _era medio verdad, mas que nada estaba nerviosa por el.

"_Bien señorita Swan, revise el expediente que mi padre me hizo favor de enviarme y __déjeme decirle que veo que su caso es grave, mas no se asuste, creo que si hacemos un transplante y con el tratamiento adecuado podemos mejorar su salud"_

"_No se ofenda doctor pero llevo escuchando esto, toda mi vida, un transplante es lo mas anhelo, llevo toda mi vida en la lista nacional para el transplante de corazón pero lamentablemente no he avanzado de fase, aun estoy en clave blanca, y me imagino que usted como cardiólogo sabe lo que eso significa, sabe cuanta gente esta en esa fase"_

"_Lo se, pero después de revisar su caso y de los exámenes que le voy a realizar, estoy seguro que puedo subirla al nivel amarillo" _me quede sorprendida, nivel amarillo era el segundo nivel en la lista, significaba que si no había alguien que estuviera muriendo es decir en nivel rojo antes que yo, yo podría obtener ese transplante.

"_Esta seguro doctor?" _dije con una esperanza que hacia ya mucho tiempo no tenia.

"_Si… he revisado a fondo su expediente, y después de los __exámenes que le voy a hacer estaré mas seguro aun, así que no perdamos mas tiempo acompáñeme la voy a llevar al piso de cardiología" _

Caminamos juntos, me realizaron un montón de estudios a los cuales ya estaba mas que acostumbrada, después de la noticia que me había dado me sentía optimista, feliz, pensaba que quizás después de todo podía vivir hasta ser vieja y morir dormida en mi cama.

Después de los estudios, me sentía un poco cansada, pero no quise hacerlo evidente, regresamos al consultorio de Edward y se sentó a revisar los resultados que le enviaron.

"_Definitivamente __Srita. Swan aunque déjeme decirle que no me gusta mucho el resultado de sus estudios, su corazón esta realmente débil, creo que quizás debería hablar con Charlie pedirle que venga a vivir con usted…"_

"_No! Perdón si me ofusque, pero no quiero que nadie conozca mi estado de salud, no quiero angustiar mas a papa, llegado el momento si es que este llega hablare con el, antes no" _

"_Como usted quiera Srita. Swan, ahora le voy a dar mis recomendaciones medicas a partir de hoy nos veremos una vez a la semana para realizarle un electrocardiograma, y __quizás algunos otros estudios, también se tomara las presión arterial dos veces al día, mi asistente le entregara un aparato portátil para hacerlo, además cualquier cambio que note en su salud me llamara, sin importar la hora, entendió Isabella?" _estaba tan absorta por la manera que mi nombre sonó en sus labios que solo asentí con la cabeza.

"_Gracias doctor, muchas gracias…" _

"_La espero dentro de una semana ponga la cita con mi asistente" _dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y la estrechaba, sentí una rara sensación, algo que jamás había sentido, salí lentamente de la oficina y Tanya me entrego un pequeño aparato y pusimos la cita para la próxima semana.

Cuando salí del hospital decidí irme caminando hasta el departamento pues no había taxis en el camino, llegue a la casa un poco fatigada, nada que no pudiera manejar, pero el verdadero problema llego cuando el ascensor estaba descompuesto y yo vivía en el 3er. piso así que tuve que subir por las escaleras, poco antes de abrir la puerta de mi departamento comencé a ver negro estaba a punto de caer al suelo cuando alguien me ayudo.

"_Te sientes bien?" _una chica de ojos verdes y cabello negro me ayudo, poco a poco comencé a respirar y me sentí mejor, la chica tomo las llaves de mi mano y abrió mi departamento ayudándome a sentarme en la sala.

"_Gracias…" _dije con voz entrecortada.

"_Eso de que el elevador de descomponga es bastante latoso verdad? Pero estas segura de que estas bien te pusiste __pálida y estabas a punto de desmayarte" _

"_Si… estoy bien gracias, solo tomare un poco de agua" _

"_Yo te la traigo, permíteme" _y la chica camino a la cocina y tomo un vaso de agua llevándomelo.

"_Gracias… soy Bella por cierto"_

"_Alice mucho gusto"_

"_Eres nueva aquí verdad Bella, digo no te __había visto antes"_

"_Si me acabo de mudar"_

"_Ah entonces que te parece si te invito a cenar esta noche a mi casa? Vives sola o compartes apartamento?" _me pregunto Alice me parecía una chica muy agradable.

"_Vivo sola… por primera vez en mi vida"_

"_Oh se como se siente, cuando recién me mude a vivir con Rosalie, mi mejor amiga, me sentía rara, no se como hubiera sido vivir sola, no me lo imagino, bueno tengo aun muchas cosas que hacer que te parece si te veo a las 7 en mi departamento, es el de al lado el 306" _

Y Alice salio casi brincando de mi departamento, a pesar de mi casi desmayo me sentía alegre y optimista, en un solo día había conocido al hombre mas guapo de todo el universo y una chica que podría llegar a ser mi amiga, además que si todo salía bien por fin podría obtener el corazón que necesitaba para sobrevivir.

**Hola de nuevo, se que aun no termino mi otro fic pero aquí esta el primer capitulo del otro, espero que les guste, y ****también me dejen muchos reviews, así que ya saben recomiéndenme y ayúdenme a superar los 1000 reviews en el fic de Rebeldes, por cierto si pueden escuchen la canción de Cuidarte el Alma de Chayanne es muy linda mas adelante la utilizare en algún capitulo. Besos las amo bye!**


	3. UN CORAZON VACIO

**CAPITULO 2**

**Un ****Corazón Vacio**

**Edward's POV**

Me encontraba en mi consultorio, esperando a mi próxima cita, era la hija de Charlie el jefe de policía de Forks, Charlie era un buen amigo de mi padre lo conocí durante los años que viví en Forks, hace poco más de un año papa me hablo de su hija, que sufría una enfermedad del corazón y a la cual él estaba tratando, pero al parecer su situación es un poco más delicada de lo que ella quiere admitir y mi papa al no ser un especialista no puede reconocerlo, así que le recomendó que se viniera a vivir a Houston para ser atendida por mí, obviamente sin costo algo, papa es demasiado generoso y yo jamás sería capaz de cobrarle un solo centavo al jefe Swan.

Después de ver los resultados de esa joven me sentía preocupado no estaba seguro de poder ayudarla, pero haría mi mayor esfuerzo, durante toda mi vida solo había querido ayudar a los demás, mama decía que desde que nací tenía ese don, incluso con Alice mi gemela y mi hermano mayor Emmett, ambos se habían venido a vivir aquí para estar cerca de mí y gracias a eso conocieron a sus almas gemelas que resultaron ser los gemelos Hale, Rosalie y Jasper.

Mi hermana solía regañarme todo el tiempo decía que era un viejo de 80 años atrapado en el cuerpo de uno de 27 pues no salía, no tenia novia, y casi todo mi tiempo lo dedicaba a mi trabajo, pero es que realmente no tenía otra cosa más porque vivir, es decir si tenía a mi familia, a mis hermanos y mis amigos pero no había nada mas, a veces sentía que mi profesión era una contradicción era un experto en arreglar corazones pero el mío estaba vacío, nuevo, sin usar, jamás me había enamorado, había dedicado demasiado tiempo a ser el mejor medico que jamás me di tiempo para el amor, y a veces creía que jamás lo conocería.

Tanya mi asistente entro al consultorio con la hoja de Isabella Swan, ella se encontraba afuera esperándome, le di algunas instrucciones a Tanya y le pedí que hiciera pasar a Isabella.

Estaba frente a mi escritorio con el expediente en la mano cuando levante la vista para verla, entonces me tope con el ángel más hermoso caído del cielo, ahí estaba ella con los ojos color chocolate más hermosos que había visto su cabello ondulado cayéndole casi hasta la cintura, su piel blanca un poco pálida pero hermosa aun, sus mejillas se tornaron de un hermoso color carmesí y me sentí perdido en su mirada, pero no podía pensar así ella era mi paciente y yo su médico.

"_Buenas tardes Srita. Swan, mucho gusto en conocerla mi nombre es Edward Cullen tengo entendido que nuestros padres se conocen" _que tontería era esa? Era obvio que nuestros padres se conocían por Dios él la había mandado conmigo que clase de tonterías estaba diciendo? Yo no era así.

"_Buenas tardes doctor, si papa y Carlise son muy amigos, de hecho el, su padre fue quien me mando con usted y estoy muy agradecida por aceptar recibirme"_ su voz era dulce quedaba perfecta con su rostro de ángel, pero la note un poco nerviosa quizás se sentía mal por lo que con demasiada rapidez pregunte.

"_Se encuentra usted bien?" _

"_Si… solo estoy un poco nerviosa, creerá usted que después de toda una vida de tratar con doctores ya estoy acostumbrada pero siempre que me enfrento a un nuevo doctor me pongo nerviosa" _claro que estaba nerviosa llevaba toda su vida enfrentándose a médicos, así que decidí ser profesional y evitar dejarme llevar por ese par de ojos.

"_Bien señorita Swan, revise el expediente que mi padre me hizo favor de enviarme y déjeme decirle que veo que su caso es grave, mas no se asuste, creo que si hacemos un trasplante y con el tratamiento adecuado podemos mejorar su salud"_

"_No se ofenda doctor pero llevo escuchando esto, toda mi vida, un trasplante es lo mas anhelo, llevo toda mi vida en la lista nacional para el trasplante de corazón pero lamentablemente no he avanzado de fase, aun estoy en clave blanca, y me imagino que usted como cardiólogo sabe lo que eso significa, sabe cuánta gente está en esa fase"_ me llenaba de tristeza pensar que alguien como ella estuviera en esta situación.

"_Lo sé, pero después de revisar su caso y de los exámenes que le voy a realizar, estoy seguro que puedo subirla al nivel amarillo" _ sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos se abrieron de par en par sorprendida por mi revelación, cuando estudie el caso por la mañana jamás pensé en subirla a esa categoría pero en el momento que cruzo la puerta todo cambio, no podía dejar que le pasara nada.

"_Esta seguro doctor?" _la esperanza invadió su voz dándome a mi mas fuerzas para continuar.

"_Si… he revisado a fondo su expediente, y después de los exámenes que le voy a hacer estaré más seguro aun, así que no perdamos más tiempo acompáñeme la voy a llevar al piso de cardiología" _

Caminamos juntos y le realice todos los estudios necesarios para poder evaluarla, cuando finalmente los tuve en mi mano me sentí deprimido, su corazón estaba realmente débil y si no tenía una trasplante dentro de los próximos 2 años el suyo dejaría de funcionar.

"_Definitivamente Srita. Swan aunque déjeme decirle que no me gusta mucho el resultado de sus estudios, su corazón está realmente débil, creo que quizás debería hablar con Charlie pedirle que venga a vivir con usted…" _pero ella me interrumpió bruscamente.

"_No! Perdón si me ofusque, pero no quiero que nadie conozca mi estado de salud, no quiero angustiar mas a papa, llegado el momento si es que este llega hablare con él, antes no" _era fuerte a pesar de la debilidad de su corazón ella deseaba afrontar esto por sí misma.

"_Como usted quiera Srita. Swan, ahora le voy a dar mis recomendaciones medicas a partir de hoy nos veremos una vez a la semana para realizarle un electrocardiograma, y quizás algunos otros estudios, también se tomara las presión arterial dos veces al día, mi asistente le entregara un aparato portátil para hacerlo, además cualquier cambio que note en su salud me llamara, sin importar la hora, entendió Isabella?" _jamás había dado esta recomendación a nadie pero algo en ella me hacia querer saber cómo estaba.

"_Gracias doctor, muchas gracias…" _estreche su mano que era tibia y suave, sentí como una descarga eléctrica me invadía, me estaba perdiendo en sus ojos por lo cual tuve que detener nuestro contacto.

"_La espero dentro de una semana ponga la cita con mi asistente" _ella asintió con la cabeza y salió de mi consultorio, en cuanto cerré la puerta, me senté en mi silla y sentí el peso del mundo caer sobre mis hombros, ella era todo lo que alguna vez había soñado, dulce, inteligente, pero estaba enferma y aunque a mí no me importaba eso en lo mas mínimo, yo era su doctor y ella mi paciente no era nada ético que yo pensara en ella de esa manera, pero dedicaría mis días a lograr el trasplante de corazón que ella necesitaba y después de eso intentaría, lograría algo con ella.

Tanya entro a mi oficina con el expediente del siguiente paciente, y así pase el resto del día hasta aproximadamente las 5 de la tarde que Tanya me aviso que tenía una llamada de Alice.

"_Hola hermanito, aun estas consultando? __No habrás olvidado nuestra cena verdad?"_

"_Como podría olvidarla Alice, te has encargado de enviarme correos electrónicos, alertas a mi celular, a mi blackberry incluso Tanya me lo recuerda cada hora como podría olvidarlo hermanita?" _Alice podía ser demasiado insistente lo que me llevo a recordar que papa le había encargado que visitara a Isabella situación que yo quería no que necesitaba que hiciera.

"_Solo quería comprobar que te hubieran llegado los mensajes, además el __día de hoy tenemos invitados"_

"_Alice hermanita, Jasper y Emmett no cuentan como invitados"_

"_Ellos no tonto, es una nueva vecina que conocí hoy, es muy linda y quizás… quizás te agrade" _lo que más odiaba era cuando Alice trataba de jugar al Cupido conmigo.

"_No Alice __olvídalo… ya te dije que no me gusta que juegues de Cupido conmigo, además necesito que me hagas un favor, en realidad ya te lo pidió papa pero quiero que busques a la hija de Charlie y estés al pendiente de ella"_

"_Que te parece si en la cena me explicas bien por ahora tengo que ir a ver la cena, hay algo en el horno que comienza a oler raro" _y colgó, mi hermana era todo menos una buena cocinera, me reí y seguí con el ultimo paciente de la tarde, mi cita se prolongo un poco más de lo esperado, me desocupe casi a las 8 de la noche, sabía que Alice iba a matarme, menos mal que su departamento está a un par de cuadras del hospital.

Fui a los vestidores me di un regaderazo rápido, tome un cambio limpio de ropa y me dirigí al departamento, de camino compre una botella de vino, como casi siempre había olvidado las llaves en mi consultorio por lo que toque el timbre, mi hermana tardo unos segundos en abrir la puerta.

"_Hasta que llegas? Que paso? Te agarro el trafico hermanito?" _dijo burlonamente mi hermana, tomando la botella de vino de mis manos, me quite el saco y lo puse en el armario, y me dirigí a la sala, entonces me di cuenta de su presencia, estaba sentada junto a Rose y reía desmesuradamente de una broma que al parecer había hecho mi hermano Emmett.

"_Usted?" _me dijo la dulce voz de Isabella Swan.

"_Usted es la nueva vecina de mi hermana?" _dije sorprendido, definitivamente la vida me sonreía, ahora debía visitar mas a mi hermana.

"_Se conocen?" _pregunto Alice mientras todos nos veían sorprendidos, vi como Bella se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza.

"_Ella es Isabella Swan la hija de Charlie, a quien te __pedí hace rato que visitaras? A quien papa y mama también te pidieron que visitaras lo recuerdas?"_

"_Dios lo olvide por completo… perdón Edward"_

"_Así que no fue una casualidad encontrar este lindo apartamento cerca del hospital… y papa me prometió dejarme hacer las cosas por mí misma" _dijo Bella mas para ella que para los demás.

"_Pero si no sabias quien era ella como fue que la invitaste a cenar?" _dije confundido.

"_Conocí a Bella hoy al medio día, casi se desmaya al tener que subir las escaleras pues el ascensor no servía"_

"_Qué? Isabella está usted loca? No debió de haberse expuesto de esa manera! Este edificio cuenta con un ascensor de emergencia, voy a hablar de inmediato con el conserje para que le proporcione las llaves"_ dije y Sali para dirigirme al primer piso donde le expuse las razones por las cuales Isabella debía contar con una llave para ese ascensor y después de escucharlas y hacerme prometer que entregaría una constancia medica donde se asentara su situación me entrego la llave.

Regrese al departamento y todos ya se encontraban sentados en la mesa, esperándome para comer, el lugar junto a ella estaba vacío y yo me senté en el.

"_Doctor, perdóneme, yo… me sentí solo un poco mareada por el esfuerzo… iba a llamarlo pero el malestar paso muy rápido, además ya estoy acostumbrado a eso" _me sentí mal pues obviamente por mi actitud de antes la asuste, así que extendí la mano para entregarle la llave del ascensor y le dije.

"_Discúlpeme usted Isabella no debí hablarle así… pero a veces soy demasiado apasionado por mis casos y bueno me preocupe" _

"_Que es eso de hablarse de usted, estamos cenando entre amigos aquí nadie se habla de usted tu eres Bella y tu Edward, o prefieres que te llame Eddie?" _fulmine con la mirada a Emmett quien solía decirme de esa manera para molestarme pero la risa angelical de ella me saco del trance.

"_Bella?" _le dije mientras escuchaba como sonaba su nombre en mis labios, definitivamente ella era una Bella, realmente hermosa como un ángel.

"_Si no te molesta prefiero que me llamen así, es __más personal no crees? Pero si te molesta si el hecho de que seas mi medico hace las cosas diferente puedes seguirme llamando Isabella o Srita. Swan" _sentí como si hubiera desilusión en su rostro pero no quería hacerme ilusiones.

"_Bella esta perfecto, __tú también puedes llamarme Edward" _dije sonriéndole ampliamente.

"_Entonces Eddie __está descartado verdad?" _sonreí, pues ella era la única persona que podía llamarme como le diera la gana.

"_Totalmente, Edward odia ese sobrenombre desde que era un niño__" _rio Alice sacándome de la conversación que solo Bella y yo teníamos y la cual todos escuchaban atentos.

Durante el resto de la velada, todos quedaron fascinados con Bella era tan sencilla, simpática, tímida pero adorable, y yo la veía fascinado, como jamás había visto a ninguna mujer en mi vida.

**Que tal les gusto el EPOV? Mil gracias a todas las que ya me han dejado reviews en esta nueva historia y por ****allá del lunes estaré escribiendo el epilogo de Rebeldes ojala rompamos los 1000 reviews, y bueno a ver cómo nos va con este no cree? Besos las quiero y déjenme reviews lindas, bye.**


	4. HACIENDO AMIGOS

**CAPITULO 3**

**Haciendo Amigos**

**Bella's POV**

Después que Alice abandono mi departamento pase un rato reposando hasta que me sentí fuerte de nuevo, jamás había sido invitada a una cena, no sabia que vestir, pensé que seria buena idea si llevaba algo a la cena, así que revise la despensa y tenia justo los ingredientes para un pastel, la cocina era algo que me apasionaba y decidí hacer el pastel que mejor me quedaba, un pastel de chocolate con relleno de fresas con crema, comencé a hacer la mezcla, prendí el horno y mientras el pastel se cocinaba me dio un baño pues estaba llena de harina.

Abrí mi closet y me encontré con una falda color caqui y una blusa azul los tome y me los puse, deje mi cabello suelto y me puse una diadema para intentar verme más presentable.

Fui a la cocina y abrí el horno le hacían falta unos poco minutos al pastel para estar listo, comencé a preparar el relleno y el betún, finalmente termine el pastel debo admitir que se veía delicioso, decorado con enormes fresas con crema.

Revise el reloj y faltaban 10 minutos para las 8 se me hacia tarde, fui a mi recamara y me puse unas sandalias blancas, tome mis llaves, me mire por ultima vez al espejo, no podía hacer mas por mi, tome el pastel y me dirigí al departamento de Alice, toque la puerta, inmediatamente escuche una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

"_Voy" _era una voz desconocida, no era la voz de Alice sino de otra chica seguramente de su amiga.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, una hermosa chica rubia de ojos azules, cabello ondulado y cuerpo de modelo abrió la puerta, sentí como mi débil corazón latía y me sentía un poco deprimida al ver a la chica llena de vida que me abría la puerta.

"_Hola, tu debes de ser nuestra nueva vecina, Alice m__e hablo de ti, me llamo Rosalie" _la chica era simpática y se acerco a mi dándome un beso en la mejilla.

"_Mucho gusto me llamo Isabella pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, por cierto traje este pastel espero que les guste"_

"_No te hubieras molestado Bella. Este pastel se ve delicioso, debemos esconderlo sino Emmett lo __comerá antes de iniciar la cena" _antes de que Rosalie terminara de hablar un chico muy musculoso entro en el departamento.

"_Alguien dijo pastel? Oh Dios Mio pastel de chocolate? Quien fue la mente maestra que trajo esta ricura" _el chico intento meterle el dedo al pastel pero Rosalie fue mas rápida y le dio un manazo.

"_Emmett por favor __compórtate que va a pensar nuestra invitada? Discúlpalo mi novio a veces puede ser un poco brusco" _dijo Rosalie mientras otro chico rubio reía a carcajadas.

"_Hola mi nombre es Emmett soy hermano de Alice y novio de esta preciosura__" _me dijo el chico fortachón de cabello obscuro y ojos cafés.

"_Yo soy Bella y soy la nueva vecina de tu novia" _dije en tono jovial.

"_Hola yo soy Jasper hermano gemelo de Rose y novio de Alice, es un gusto conocerte Alice me hablo de ti toda la tarde" _

"_Mucho gusto Jasper, espero que te haya hablado bien de mi" _

"_Solo dije lo linda y agradable que me pareciste, yo no se mentir, verdad chicos" _dijo Alice mientras salía y se nos unía en la cocina cuando vio el pastel se maravillo.

"_Por favor Alice no intentes hacer lo mismo que tu hermano, muestren compostura por Dios" _dijo Rose y todos rieron, Alice me indico el camino a la sala y nos sentamos juntos.

"_Alice disculpa mi tardanza pero el pastel tardo un poco mas de lo que calcule" _dije apenada.

"_No te preocupes ya te iras acostumbrando a ver que aquí todos llegan tarde" _dijo de manera acusadora viendo a todos.

"_No tanto como Eddie" _dijo Emmett.

"_Si te escucha llamarlo __así te matara Emmett y lo sabes, nuestro hermano no debe tardar en llegar confirme hace rato con el, además llame a su asistente y me dijo que ya había salido hace un rato" _dijo Alice me pregunte quien seria Eddie.

El timbre sonó y Alice se levanto para abrir.

"_Hasta que llegas? Que paso? Te agarro el trafico hermanito?" _escuche que Alice preguntaba burlonamente a quien debía ser hermano, pero en ese momento Emmett hizo una broma muy graciosa y todos nos soltamos riendo a carcajadas.

Alice y su hermano se acercaron a nosotros y entonces el estaba frente a mi Edward Cullen mi doctor y el ángel que había conocido hoy.

"_Usted?" _le dije al verlo frente a mi, no podía creer que el fuera el hermano de Alice.

"_Usted es la nueva vecina de mi hermana?" _me dijo aparentemente sorprendido.

"_Se conocen?" _pregunto Alice mientras todos nos veían sorprendidos, así que me sonroje y agache la cabeza.

"_Ella es Isabella Swan la hija de Charlie, a quien te pedí hace rato que visitaras? A quien papa y mama también te pidieron que visitaras lo recuerdas?" _parecía que Edward estaba molesto pero no sabia porque.

"_Dios lo olvide por completo… perdón Edward"_ en ese momento me di cuenta que no había sido casualidad que fuera vecina de Alice papa lo había planeado todo.

"_Así que no fue una casualidad encontrar este lindo apartamento cerca del hospital… y papa me prometió dejarme hacer las cosas por mí misma" _dije molesta.

"_Pero si no sabias quien era ella como fue que la invitaste a cenar?" _dijo Edward confundido.

"_Conocí a Bella hoy al medio día, casi se desmaya al tener que subir las escaleras pues el ascensor no servía"_ en ese momento quise matar a Alice, sabia que mi doctor se iba a enojar pero definitivamente no me esperaba su reacción.

"_Qué? Isabella está usted loca? No debió de haberse expuesto de esa manera! Este edificio cuenta con un ascensor de emergencia, voy a hablar de inmediato con el conserje para que le proporcione las llaves"_ se había puesto furioso y salio rápidamente del departamento, todos se quedaron callados, yo estaba agachada luchando porque las lágrimas no salieran.

"_Bella… yo lo siento… no sabia que Edward se pondría así, no sabia que tu estabas enferma, lo siento" _Alice se disculpaba de sobremanera lo cual me hacia pensar que era sincera.

"_No importa… quizás yo debería irme" _

"_Olvídalo, eres mi invitada y ahora con mas razón, además ese delicioso pastel que trajiste tendría que irse contigo y no piensas dejarnos sin el placer de probarlo o si?" _Alice tenía un don de hacer sentir bien a las personas, había utilizado mi habilidad culinaria y no mi enfermedad para lograr que me quedara.

"_Que les parece si nos vamos sentando a comer?" _sugirió Rosalie, todos las seguimos Alice me indico mi lugar en la mesa, y casualmente era junto a su hermano Edward.

Cuando Edward regreso sin verme se sentó junto a mi, me mordí el labio, tome valor y le hable.

"_Doctor, perdóneme, yo… me sentí solo un poco mareada por el esfuerzo… iba a llamarlo pero el malestar paso muy rápido, además ya estoy acostumbrado a eso" _

"_Discúlpeme usted Isabella no debí hablarle así… pero a veces soy demasiado apasionado por mis casos y bueno me preocupe" _

"_Que es eso de hablarse de usted, estamos cenando entre amigos aquí nadie se habla de usted tu eres Bella y tu Edward, o prefieres que te llame Eddie?" _Emmett fue el que hablo pero Edward lo fulmino con la mirada me dio mucha risa ver como ese ángel intentaba hacer cara de que lastimaría a alguien y me reí, Edward volteo conmigo y me dijo.

"_Bella?" _mi nombre sonaba maravilloso en sus labios.

"_Si no te molesta prefiero que me llamen así, es más personal no crees? Pero si te molesta si el hecho de que seas mi medico hace las cosas diferente puedes seguirme llamando Isabella o Srita. Swan" _una punzada de dolor atravesó mi rostro quizás el prefería seguirme tratando como una paciente mas.

"_Bella esta perfecto, tú también puedes llamarme Edward" _me sonrío ampliamente sentí que mi corazón latía un poco mas de lo normal.

"_Entonces Eddie está descartado verdad?" _al principio tenia miedo que se molestara pero vi que lo tomo a broma, estábamos tan ensimismados en la conversación que apenas y escuche cuando Alice hablo.

"_Totalmente, Edward odia ese sobrenombre desde que era un niño" _dijo Alice mientras todos rieron y yo me sonroje.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, hicieron confesar a Alice que la que ella iba a hacer se había quemado y que había terminado comprando la comida, al parecer no era una buena cocinera, cuando llego el momento del postre todos quedaron fascinados con mi pastel sobre todo Emmett.

"_Bella esto es sencillamente delicioso jamás había probado un pastel tan pero tan maravilloso mmm" _decía Emmett cuando iba por el cuarto pedazo.

"_Tranquilo Emmett o terminaremos llevándote de nuevo al hospital por una congestión estomacal" _dijo Edward riendo, me la estaba pasando de lo mejor, jamás había tenido una cena así, con gente de mi edad, compartiendo anécdotas y chistes, me sentía de lo mejor, todos eran tan amables que me daba miedo que lo hicieran solo por mi enfermedad, pero esa idea desaparecía de mi cabeza cada vez que se dirigían a mi, pues conocía perfectamente la mirada de pena y de lastima y en ninguno de los ojos que tenia frente a mi había una pizca de eso.

Al final de la velada me sentía como una integrante mas de su grupo, Alice ya había hecho planes para toda la semana pues trabajaba como diseñadora de modas y su trabajo era muy flexible lo hacia desde su casa y atendía su propia casa de modas cuando le venia en gana, además me había incluido en todas sus actividades de grupo, dijo que oficialmente era una mas de su selecto grupo de amistades, dijo que veía que íbamos a ser grandes amigas, y que ella jamás se equivocaba.

Edward se retiro pues tenia que estar muy temprano en el hospital y al poco rato yo dije lo mismo la verdad había sido un día largo y estaba un poco cansada.

A la mañana siguiente Alice paso por mi para irnos a desayunar, después de ahí fuimos a conocer su tienda y tomo un par de cosas para mi, yo no quería aceptarlas pero Alice era demasiado persistente, pasamos todo el día juntas, platicamos de muchas cosas, a pesar de llevar conociéndola solo un día me infundía mucha confianza.

Hablamos de mi mama, de mi infancia, de mi juventud, intente evitar los aspectos mas dolorosos, pero ella los intuía y termine casi confesándome ante ella, Alice también me hablo de ella, supe que en cuanto conoció a Jasper en la universidad supo que el seria su pareja y casi al mes de conocerse se habían hecho novios.

Me hablo del momento de su nacimiento, ella y Edward son gemelos y siempre han sido muy unidos, me dijo que su hermano siempre le ha traído paz y tranquilidad, tanto que al momento de ella nacer 5 minutos después que Edward ella lloraba y lloraba el doctor los coloco a ambos en el pecho de Esme, Edward puso su pequeña manita sobre la de su hermana y ella inmediatamente dejo de llorar, era una anécdota muy hermosa y demostraba porque eran tan unidos.

También me hablo de cómo Emmett los protegió siempre, jamás poniéndose celoso de ellos y siempre cuidándolos, a pesar de ser tan bromista era muy sobre protector, según decía Alice y al principio le costo aceptar a Jasper y lo hizo solo después de conocer a Rosalie su musa y la mujer que lo hizo sentar cabeza.

Me dijo que Rosalie a pesar de su apariencia era muy dulce, cosa que yo pude apreciar en lo poco que platique con ella, a través de sus palabras me parecía conocerlos mas a fondo, al final del día estábamos en mi departamento todavía platicando.

"_Bueno Alice creo que ya lo sabes todo de mi vida" _dije entregándole una taza de café a Alice.

"_No todo, aun no me has dicho si te has enamorado" _pregunto Alice de una manera suspicaz que me hacia sospechar que había algo detrás de esa pregunta.

"_Creo que no has puesto atención a todo lo que hemos platicado, jamás mencione un novio o un pretendiente en toda mi vida"_

"_Eso no quiere decir que tu no te has enamorado de alguien"_

"_Alice he vivido todo el tiempo prácticamente condenada a muerte… así no te puedes enamorar" _así pensaba hasta antes de conocer a Edward pero no podía decirle a Alice que apenas había conocido a su hermano y ya me dolía no verlo.

"_Te equivocas deberías pensar al revés el amor debe ser vivido, y tu que tienes la vida tan frágil, frágil no condenada a muerte me escuchas, porque se que Edward hará todo, todo lo posible y tendrás tu corazón, tu deberías pensar diferente vivir, arriesgarte, amar Bella" _dijo Alice apasionadamente.

"_Y a quien? Nadie nunca ha estado dispuesto a arriesgarse… no se si porque soy muy poca cosa o porque les da miedo enamorarse de una condenada a muerte y sufrir" _dije con lagrimas en los ojos recordando mi juventud.

"_Tu no eres poca cosa, eres una mujer sensible, talentosa, simpática, en fin no me alcanzan los piropos, Bella creo que la vida esta a punto de cambiarte, no se porque pero creo que estas a punto de encontrar a ese hombre capaz de arriesgarse por ti" _las palabras de Alice sonaban tan seguras que desee con todas mis fuerzas que ese hombre fuera su hermano.

Durante el resto de la semana seguí al pie de la letra las indicaciones de mi doctor favorito, contaba los días para verlo de nuevo, cuando el día finalmente llego, me presente en su consultorio, su asistente muy amablemente dijo que pasara.

"_Buenos días Edward"_ dije mientras me sentaba Edward me miro y me respondió.

"_Buenos días Bella los estudios que te realizare esta vez los haremos con el equipo que tengo aquí, dependiendo del resultado evaluare si es necesario hacerte algún otro estudio" _su voz era diferente a la cena, debí imaginarme que aquí era una paciente mas, me sentí triste, al terminar la revisión Edward me dijo.

"_Se nota que has seguido al pie de la letra mi indicaciones, espero que la próxima semana que vengas a consulta sea igual"_

"_Eso espero doctor" _dije dolida y Salí de su oficina, puse mi cita con Tanya y me fui a mi departamento muy triste, el resto del día lo pase encerrada en mi casa, por la noche Alice fue a mi casa y me noto triste se alarmo pensando que algo había salido mal en mis estudios pero le mentí diciendo que solo estaba cansada a lo cual Alice me dijo que me repusiera pues había planes para el día de mañana.

Alice había hecho una cita para nosotras en el spa esta vez Rosalie nos acompañaríamos, el plan era pasar toda la mañana en el spa, me sentí relajada, debía quitarme de la cabeza a Edward y concentrarme en mis nuevas amistades, después de todo que mas podía pedir una chica como yo.

Al salir del spa Alice me mostró sus nuevos diseños y me hizo que me pusiera un lindo vestido azul, además me llevo a un salón de belleza, me maquillaron y me peinaron, me sentía muy rara, después Rose me llevo un restaurante de comida italiana, donde se nos reunieron Jasper y Emmett, Alice se disculpo diciendo que tenia que hacer algo pero que nos alcanzaba en media hora, me dejo con Rose, y yo me pregunte cual era ese asunto.

**Aquí de nuevo, espero que hayan pasado un excelente fin de semana, aquí les traigo un capitulo mas de este ****romántico fic, espero que les guste, en el próximo tendremos un poco de Alice POV y sabremos porque Edward trato tan frío a Bella, estoy trabajando en el epilogo de Rebeldes yo creo que lo tendré para mitad de semana a mas tardar el viernes, quiero que sea largo por eso me estoy inspirando, bueno espero recibir muchos reviews besos las quiero!**


	5. CONFESANDO A UN CORAZON

**CAPITULO 3**

**Confesando el ****Corazón**

**Alice****'s POV**

Usualmente soy una persona muy intuitiva, nada se me escapa y casi siempre acierto en mis predicciones, hoy estaba un poco confundida, pues ayer después de haber visitado a Bella la encontré acostada en su cama, triste, había estado toda la semana muy positiva, y casi podía jurar que contaba los días para volver a ver a Edward por lo menos en el consultorio, pero después de su consulta ella había cambiado mucho, y yo tenia dos posibles causas para ese cambio, 1) Edward le había dado una mala noticia sobre su salud, o 2) la que creía que era la mas probable Edward había sido un idiota.

Por lo general Edward era la persona mas buena del mundo pero creía saber cual era su problema Bella le gustaba mucho y ella era su paciente, si había algo realmente sagrado para mi hermano era su profesión, y casi, casi podría jurar que va por ese lado.

Así que estoy tomando cartas en el asunto lleve a Bella a un Spa, Rose nos acompaño, después de haber dejado a Bella relajada la llevamos a mi Boutique y la hice que se pusiera el vestido azul del color preferido de Edward, además fuimos a un salón de belleza donde nos maquillaron y peinaron, Bella se veía espectacular, ya de por si era hermosa pero ahora se veía aun mas, si mi hermano no sabia apreciarla yo le encontraría a alguien mas.

Le llame a los chicos pidiéndoles que nos alcanzaran en el restaurante de comida italiana mas delicioso de la ciudad, deje a Bella con Rose y corrí al hospital por Edward, antes llame a Tanya quien me confirmo que Edward se encontraba en su ultima cita, llegue al hospital cuando el ultimo paciente se iba, entre sin ser anunciada como casi siempre.

"_Hola hermanito!" _dije mientras me sentaba en su escritorio, Edward odiaba eso pero a mi me encantaba hacerlo rabiar.

"_Alice cuantas veces te he dicho que no te sientes en mi escritorio?"_

"_El mismo numero de veces que lo volveré a hacer, ya me conoces" _dije intentando romper el hielo, notaba a Edward demasiado frío y algo triste.

"_No quisiera ser maleducado pero que haces aquí? Creí que la cena seria hasta mañana, iba a decirte que no podré ir porque tengo cirugía…."_

"_Antes de que continúes si la cena era mañana pero… cambie de planes como hoy fuimos al spa y al salón no se me hizo justo ocultar nuestro aspecto angelical al resto de la gente así que decidí salir a cenar hoy, los demás nos esperan en el Bella Italia, anda vámonos!" _dije jalando a Edward de su silla.

"_Todos?" _pregunto Edward estaba segura que realmente quería preguntar por Bella.

"_Si Jasper, Emmett, Rose y Bella" _dije su nombre al final, vi la reacción de Edward se puso un poco pálido y respondió.

"_Alice no puedo ir, tengo una… cita"_

"_No mientas Edward verifique con Tanya tu agenda y estas libre porque me mientes?"_

"_Porque diablos mi asistente te rinde cuentas de mi horario?"_

"_Ahora resulta que vas a enojar por algo que siempre he hecho, mejor dime que diablos te traes con Bella? Había estado toda la semana positiva, feliz, y de repente te ve y se pone triste, que diablos le dijiste?"_

"_Bella esta triste?"_

"_Edward te conozco como a la palma de mi mano y jamás te había visto con nadie como te vi con Bella en la cena, porque ahora la evades? Porque?" _mi paciencia se había ido y ahora prácticamente le gritaba a Edward como loca.

"_Porque Bella es mi paciente! Es mi paciente! Donde esta la ética en que yo la pretenda? Esta mal" _así que era eso, Edward temía a no ser ético yo estaba en lo correcto.

"_Y eso que tu no te estas aprovechando de tu situación como medico para pretenderla, tu la conoces de fuera de tu consultorio, tienen amigos en común, no tiene nada de malo, a ver dime quien diablos te metió esa idea en la cabeza?" _conociendo a mi hermano tenia que haber hablado con alguien al respecto.

"_Que te hace pensar que alguien me metió esa idea en la cabeza?" _pregunto altivo, pero yo sabia serlo mas que el.

"_Te conozco Edward así que ahora dime"_

"_Alice… estuve hablando con mi mentor… no precisamente de Bella pero el tema salio a flote y pues el me dijo…"_

"_Genial, genial… sencillamente genial… jamás creí Edward que fueras un cobarde" _las palabras salieron casi disparadas de mi boca.

"_Un cobarde? De que hablas? Me estoy apegando a mi ética, a mi profesión"_

"_Sabes que la vida de Bella ha estado llena de cobardes que no se atrevieron a enamorarse de ella por miedo a sufrir, o porque la vieron muy poquita cosa?"_

"_Ella no es poquita cosa!" _grito mi hermano casi furioso.

"_Entonces eres un cobarde que le da miedo sufrir? Creí que eras mas inteligente Edward, en el poco tiempo que conozco a Bella me he dado cuenta de lo maravillosa que es, y tu la dejas ir?"_

"_Alice, cuando ella obtenga su corazón y este bien, entonces yo y ella podremos…"_

"_Y si no? Que pasaría si Bella no obtiene su corazón o si su cuerpo lo rechaza?" _me odie a mi misma de solo pensarlo pero tenia que hacer entrar en razón a mi tonto hermano.

"_Eso no va a pasar… yo…" _mi hermano tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"_Tu no eres Dios, tu no sabes lo que pueda pasar… no quiero ni pensar esto, pero no crees que Bella seria mas feliz si se fuera plena, después de haber conocido el amor, y ni de loco creas que te digo esto porque le tengo lastima te lo digo porque la quiero y a ti también" _mi hermano escuchaba mis palabras y sentía como un debate se llevaba a cabo en su interior.

"_Alice… como puedo sentirme así, la acabo de conocer, la he visto solamente 3 veces en mi vida… y ya siento que si me faltara me moriría…"_

"_Entonces si eres el cobarde que se aleja de ella para no sufrir… jamás lo creí de ti Edward" _tome mi bolso y salí de mi oficina, en cuanto puse un pie en el pasillo comencé a contar internamente.

"_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…" _no alcance a llegar al numero 10.

"_No soy uno de esos cobardes Alice" _mi hermano venia con el saco en mano y juntos entramos al elevador, callados.

"_Solo para estar claros, decidiste luchar por ella?" _pregunte esperando con ansias su respuesta.

"_Hasta donde ella me lo permita" _dijo mi hermano caballerosamente, si ese era el problema, todo estaba resuelto, sabia aun sin que ella lo confesara que Bella se sentía igual que mi hermano por ella.

"_Edward nadie, incluso nosotros que se supone estamos sanos, tenemos la vida comprada, debemos disfrutar nuestra vida al máximo, y vivir, y si tenemos amor, aferrarnos a el, no dejes escapar la que puede ser la oportunidad de tu vida!" _

"_Gracias por tu consejo hermanita, que haría sin ti?" _dijo y me abrazo despeinándome un poco.

"_No tengo la menor idea. Déjame que me despeinas" _me queje mientras bajábamos al estacionamiento y nos subíamos a su volvo.

Llegamos con tiempo al restaurante pude ver por la ventana que ya habían llegado Emmett y Jasper, cuando Bella observo que Edward venia conmigo se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza.

Pero cuando Edward vio a Bella, lo linda que se veía una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, me senté junto a Jasper y Edward en la silla vacía que estaba junto a Bella, mientras veía a Jasper estaba atenta a su conversación.

"_Hola chicos, hola Bella" _cuando Edward se dirigió solo a ella, la hizo levantar la mirada pero sonrojarse aun mas.

"_Hola, Edward" _dijo Bella suavemente.

"_Bella quería pedirte una disculpa por mi actitud de ayer" _dijo mi hermano caballerosamente.

"_Que actitud, te portaste como lo que eres mi medico" _dijo Bella, mientras levantaba la vista para ver mi hermano.

"_Yo no soy solo tu medico, también soy tu amigo, por lo menos pretendo serlo, te pido me disculpes por favor, podrías?" _nadie se le podía negar a mi hermano cuando utilizaba sus armas.

"_Con una condición, no vuelvas a hablarme de usted, ni cuando estemos en tu consultorio, solo llámame Bella, te parece?"_

"_Trato hecho" _Edward y Bella estrecharon sus manos y duraron buen rato viéndose a los ojos, el resto de la velada solo los observe de reojo, aunque pude notar que no dejaban de hablar.

**Hello, hello, sorry por no haber actualizado antes pero he andado medio enfermita y pues las medicinas me ponen aflojerada y ****además que creen? Que me acabo de enterar que estoy embarazada, sip viene mi segundo hij en camino, espero que sea una niña para tener la parejita, pero sino mientras venga sanito, bueno, las dejo con esto para que no se queden con la incógnita de que paso con Edward. Bueno besos y espero sus reviews, bye.**


	6. EL INICIO DE UN GRAN AMOR

**CAPITULO 5**

**El Inicio de un Gran Amor**

**Edward****'s POV**

Las palabras de Alice me daban vuelta en la cabeza, un cobarde, no! me decía a mi mismo que no lo era, pero en parte si tenia miedo, miedo a involucrarme demasiado miedo a perderle, pero que seria peor perderla así, sin haberla tenido o hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos por hacerla feliz, además ella no iba a morir yo me iba a encargar de eso, así tuviera que arrancarme mi corazón y dárselo a ella.

Tome mi saco y alcance a Alice en el pasillo estaba a punto de subir al ascensor.

"_No soy uno de esos cobardes Alice" _le dije mientras ella volteaba a verme y sonreía los dos entramos callados al ascensor, después de unos minutos me dijo.

"_Solo para estar claros, decidiste luchar por ella?" _medite un poco mi respuesta antes de darla.

"_Hasta donde ella me lo permita" _después de todo no sabia si ella quería algo mas conmigo que una amistad pero algo me decía que si y esta noche lo descubriría.

"_Edward nadie, incluso nosotros que se supone estamos sanos, tenemos la vida comprada, debemos disfrutar nuestra vida al máximo, y vivir, y si tenemos amor, aferrarnos a el, no dejes escapar la que puede ser la oportunidad de tu vida!" _ Definitivamente mi hermana era la mejor le sonreí y agradecí.

"_Gracias por tu consejo hermanita, que haría sin ti?" _la abrace y comencé a despeinarla sabia como le molestaba que le hiciera eso.

"_No tengo la menor idea. Déjame que me despeinas" _ella como siempre se quejo y nos fuimos juntos en mi volvo.

Llegamos al restaurante y pude observar a todos incluso a Bella quien al verme se sonrojo y se agacho, cuando finalmente la vi en toda la extensión de la palabra no pude evitar sonreír se veía preciosa, era realmente un ángel, me senté en la silla vacía junto a ella, salude a todos pero me dirigí solo a ella en especial.

"_Hola chicos, hola Bella" _en ese momento ella levanto la mirada y me respondió muy suavemente sonrojándose en el instante se veía realmente adorable.

"_Hola, Edward" _

"_Bella quería pedirte una disculpa por mi actitud de ayer" _dije caballerosamente necesitaba dejarle claro lo idiota que había sido pero no en esas palabras.

"_Que actitud, te portaste como lo que eres mi medico" _sus palabras me dolieron, mas aun me dolió que ella pensara que yo era solo eso.

"_Yo no soy solo tu medico, también soy tu amigo, por lo menos pretendo serlo, te pido me disculpes por favor, podrías?" _hice la cara que miles de veces había usado con Alice cuando éramos pequeños aquella que ella decía era imposible de resistir, al parecer funciono porque Bella sonrío y me dijo.

"_Con una condición, no vuelvas a hablarme de usted, ni cuando estemos en tu consultorio, solo llámame Bella, te parece?"_

"_Trato hecho" _dije dándole la mano, en ese momento me perdí en sus ojos, podría haberme quedado ahí por siglos y siglos, finalmente solté su mano pues la mesera llego para pedirnos la orden.

Alice ordeno por todos, pizza, fettuccini y lasaña, un poco de todo como siempre que íbamos, cuando la mesera se retiro, cada pareja comenzó a hacerse cariñitos lo cual aproveche para hablar con Bella.

"_Y como te la has pasado con mi hermana?" _le pregunte casi al oído pues ella se encontraba agachada, sentí como su aroma inundaba mis pulmones, ella volteo a verme sonrojada, me encantaba verla así.

"_Genial, he pasado la semana mas divertida de mi vida, jamás había hecho tantas cosas o ido a tantos lugares" _

"_Porque conociendo a mi hermana puede ser un demonio… espera dijiste muchos lugares? Espero que no te haya hecho agitarte mucho, eso no es bueno para tu salud?"_

"_Siempre eres así de cuidadoso con tus pacientes?" _su pregunta me puso nervioso.

"_Para serte sincero no con todos" _dije acercándome mas a ella intoxicándome con su aroma.

"_Oh, entonces no te preocupes tu hermana solo ha hecho actividades que yo puedo realizar, en realidad todas han sido muy relajantes, tu hermana es un verdadero ángel" _sonreí ella tenia razón mi hermana era la mejor del mundo.

La platica entre los dos se vio interrumpida por la mesera que traía nuestros platos, todos comenzamos a comer, y a platicar al mismo tiempo, al terminar la platica teníamos vino sobre la mesa y un rico pastel de postre, todos bebían menos Bella y yo, la platica era cada vez mas amena, hasta que a mi hermano se le ocurrió decir algo, ya bastante entrado en copas.

"_Y dinos Edward cuanto tiempo vamos a tener que esperar para que le des un nuevo corazón a nuestra Bella? Porque esta chica es tan simpática y además buena cocinera que no queremos perderla" _Rose al parecer le dio una patada porque mi hermano comenzó a sobarse.

"_Emmett hablas como si los corazones se vendieran en el mercado o en una carnicería" _dijo Alice reprimiéndolos, Bella soltó una carcajada lo cual me sorprendió pues pensé que encontraría los comentarios de mal gusto.

"_Si así fuera deberían de decirme donde están esos lugares me compraría uno de una chica de 18 años, o quizás compraría unos 2 mas por si ese no me sirve" _todos rieron, incluido yo que encontraba fascinante como Bella reía ante su propia enfermedad.

"_Tengo una mejor idea, entre todos podemos no se… planear un asesinato y buscarle un corazón a Bella, quizás de algún malviviente que ya no le sirva a la sociedad" _dijo Rose quien también traía copas encima y al ver que Bella se relajaba con las bromas también participo.

"_Un malviviente? No debemos encontrar un mejor candidato que tal que el carácter de ese hombre malo posee a nuestra Bella no imposible" _dijo Alice y todos reíamos.

"_Todos sus planes son muy malos, primeramente debemos buscar a alguien que sea donador, segundo que este en buenas condiciones de salud, después esa persona deber ser la clásica que vive sola y sin familia, así puede "misteriosamente" tener un accidente y bueno llevarlo al hospital de Edward para que el le de el corazón a Bella" _todos nos quedamos callados ante el comentario de Jasper demasiado elaborado, hasta que Bella finalmente río casi arrojando el trago de agua que traía en la boca.

"_Debo admitir que esa ultima idea es buena" _dijo Bella entre risa y risa.

"_Solo nos falta saber si el doctor Cullen es capaz de romper algunas reglas para reservar ese corazón para nuestra Bella?" _pregunto Alice dándole un trago a su vino, todos voltearon a verme incluso Bella.

"_Soy capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que Bella viva" _los ojos Bella se abrieron de par en par y por un momento un silencio sepulcral se apodero de todos hasta que Emmett hizo el favor de romper el silencio.

"_Ese es mi hermanito, ves Bella todo resuelto, tu nunca nos vas a dejar ya eres la sexta del grupo y un grupo impar no es un grupo, así que propongo un brindis por Bella Swan, porque seas parte de este grupo por mucho, mucho tiempo" _las palabras de mi hermano conmovieron a Bella pues sus ojos brillaron pero fue fuerte y no lloro.

"_Salud" _dijimos todos al mismo tiempo, las risas por las bromas seguían y Bella se dirigió a mí en voz baja.

"_Hablabas en serio Edward?" _me pregunto como expectante.

"_Sobre que?" _pregunte esperando que se refiriera a lo que yo pensaba.

"_Sobre que serias capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que yo viva?" _

"_Si, es verdad"_

"_Porque? Que tengo de especial? O también serias capaz de todo por tus demás pacientes?" _

"_Que tienes de especial? No lo se pero hay algo en ti que me hace… no lo se, es tan complicado y claro al mismo tiempo, desde que te vi cruzar por mi puerta supe que iba a hacer todo lo posible e imposible para que vivieras, porque? No lo se, solo lo siento…"_

"_Gracias?" _dijo mientras la mas dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y se sonrojaba haciéndola ver aun mas hermosa.

"_Creo que hay que llevar la fiesta a otro nivel, porque aquí evidentemente ya nos están corriendo" _dijo Emmett mientras volteábamos alrededor para ver como éramos los únicos en el local.

"_Yo preferirá irme a mi casa estoy un poco cansada" _dijo Bella.

"_Esta bien te llevamos y luego nos vamos a un club, no te gustaría venir?" _dijo Alice mirándome a los ojos, me estaba prácticamente pidiendo que interviniera.

"_Yo puedo llevarla, así ustedes no se desvían y se van directamente al club" _vi como Bella volteaba a verme con los ojos bien abiertos.

"_No nos vas a acompañar hermanito?" _pregunto Alice.

"_Yo también estoy cansado y mañana tengo una cirugía por la mañana" _dije revisando mi reloj, era más tarde de lo que usualmente me dormía.

"_Entonces mañana estarás libre por la tarde?" _pregunto Alice inocentemente, reí pues Alice conocía mi horario mejor que yo mismo.

"_así es solo tengo una cirugía a las 8:00 a.m. probablemente para las 2:00 p.m. estaré libre" _dije ante la sonrisa descarada de mi hermana.

"_Perfecto mañana viernes se estrena una película que realmente quiero ver y pensaba que podíamos ir a verla todos juntos contamos contigo a eso de las 7 en punto?"_

"_Estare en tu casa un poco antes, sino te molesta, no quisiera estar solo en mi departamento tanto tiempo" _dije viendo a Bella realmente pensaba en visitarla a ella o que al menos ella estuviera presente.

"_Perfecto entonces nos vamos, Bella te dejo en las capaces manos de mi hermano" _Alice se acerco y beso a Bella quien le sonrío ampliamente, se acerco a mi y me dijo al oído.

"_Aprovecha la oportunidad hermanito, pero tampoco seas muy aborazado eh" _me beso mientras los demás se despedían de Bella, cuando nos quedamos solos, después de pagar la cuenta con el dinero que Jasper y Emmett me dejaron salimos al estacionamiento.

Note que Bella no llevaba chamarra y que se llevaba las manos a sus brazos para calentarse, me quite mi saco y se lo puse encima.

"_Gracias" _me dijo mientras metía las manos en las mangas, obviamente le quedaban grandes pero eso la hacia verse muy linda.

Le abrí la puerta del carro y nos fuimos rumbo a su departamento.

"_Me divertí mucho esta noche, jamás creí que seria capaz de hacer bromas sobre comprar corazones, pero fue solo la manera en la que todo se dio tan natural sin malicia, ustedes todos son realmente maravillosos" _dijo Bella quien a la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana se veía lindísima.

"_Hasta Emmett es un buen chico, así como lo vez, ya te tiene cariño eh, porque eso de andar buscando corazones no lo hace por cualquiera" _Bella volvió a reír.

"_Ves a lo que me refiero, natural sin malicia" _dijo de nuevo sonriendo, llegamos rápidamente a su departamento, baje para abrirle la puerta, entramos al departamento y subimos por el ascensor.

Cuando estábamos frente a su puerta me dijo.

"_Gracias por haberme traído Edward"_

"_Fue un placer Bella, nos veremos mañana?"_

"_No creo que Alice me permita faltar, y para ser sincera no me lo perdería de ninguna manera, me divierto demasiado con ustedes"_

"_Bueno me despido… cuídate mucho, porque no se que haría si algo te pasara" _aquella confesión la tomo por sorpresa se quedo callada y yo aproveche para acercarme a ella y besar tiernamente su mejilla, ella cerro los ojos, se veía preciosa, por un momento pensé en besar sus rojos labios, pero pensé en las palabras de Alice, Bella se merecía que la conquistara poco a poco, con detalles, y así lo haría.

"_Hasta mañana Edward" _me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y entro en su casa, casi me dan ganas de brincar pero camine hacia mi coche esperando que llegara el día de mañana.

**Sin mucho rollo les dejo el capitulo muy lindo espero sus reviews, y mil gracias por sus felicitaciones las quiero bye.**


	7. FOTOS Y RECUERDOS

**CAPITULO 6**

**Fotos y Recuerdos**

**Bella****'s POV**

Después de la cena Edward me trajo a casa, hicimos un par de bromas en el auto, me sentía tan bien en su presencia, además me sentía abrumada después de todo lo que había pasado en el día primero su disculpa y después lo que dijo acerca de ser capaz de cualquier cosa por mi, en mi interior no quería hacerme ilusiones me veía como muy poca cosa para el pero en realidad estaba mas que ilusionada.

"_Gracias por haberme traído Edward" _le dije al momento que sacaba las llaves y abría mi puerta.

"_Fue un placer Bella, nos veremos mañana?"_ que si nos veríamos? Ya estaba contando las horas para verlo de nuevo.

"_No creo que Alice me permita faltar, y para ser sincera no me lo perdería de ninguna manera, me divierto demasiado con ustedes"_ dije intentando no sonar demasiado interesada en el.

"_Bueno me despido… cuídate mucho, porque no se que haría si algo te pasara" _aquellas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa no supe que decir, me quede quieta casi flotando me sentía en las nubes y en ese momento el se acerco a mi, yo solo seguí mi instinto y cerré mis ojos, entonces sentí como sus labios se posaban sobre mi mejilla, una corriente atravesó todo mi cuerpo, el solo hecho de que el me besara de esa manera me hacia sentirme en el cielo, después de un momento que a mi me pareció eterno abrí mis ojos y sin saber que mas decir lo único que salio de mi boca fue.

"_Hasta mañana Edward" _y sonreír, cerré la puerta y me recargue en ella, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a caso Edward sentía algo por mi, ya había dejado claro en dos ocasiones lo mucho que le importaba, me sentía abrumada por las experiencias vividas en el día, camine a mi recamara y busque mi pijama, me la puse y me acosté en mi cama abrazada de mi almohada.

Esa noche soñé con el, en mis sueños los dos corríamos, brincábamos, obviamente yo no estaba enferma y además de eso en mi sueño Edward me amaba, me amaba como yo a el, fue la primera de muchas noches que Edward estuvo presente en mis sueños.

A la mañana siguiente desperté muy feliz, me hice un desayuno ligero pues mi estomago ya estaba lleno de mariposas, como me sentía muy inspirada tome uno de mis cuadernos y comencé a escribir poemas, solo expresando lo que sentía, sin darme cuenta de que el tiempo había pasado tan deprisa mire el reloj y ya era la 1 de la tarde, mi estomago comenzó a reclamarme por lo que fui a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador, saque una lechuga, una pechuga de pollo, unas verduras y me hice algo ligero para comer, al terminar ya eran las 3 de la tarde, por lo que decidí meterme a bañar, Alice había dejado un cambio de ropa listo, se le estaba volviendo costumbre vestirme ya me sentía como una de esas muñecas, pero era divertido con ella, me llevo una falda de Levis un poco corta para mi gusto pero era muy linda, y una blusa de tirantes negra, lo bueno era que no insistía en ponerme zapatos de tacón por lo que me dejo unas sandalias en color negro muy lindas.

Me vestí y seguí su consejo en cuanto al maquillaje, me puse muy poco solo algo de rimel y labial, mi cabello casi siempre era un desastre pero con una crema que Alice me compro en la estética lucia hermoso y manejable por lo que lo deje suelto y solo coloque una diadema muy linda que Rose insistió en regalarme, finalmente estaba lista, me sentía un poco tonta apenas eran las 4 de la tarde y yo ya estaba lista a que Alice me llamara.

Me disponía a prender mi televisión cuando alguien toco el timbre, así que fui a abrir, cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con la mas hermosa sorpresa, ahí estaba Edward con unos jeans y una playera en color negro, sonrío cuando me vio, algo me decía que esto no era una simple coincidencia.

"_Veo que combinamos" _me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

"_A ti también te vistió Alice?" _dije sonriéndole y admirando lo bien que se veía con esa playera pegada al cuerpo que hacia lucir maravillosamente bien su marcado cuerpo.

"_Desde que tengo uso de razón" _admitió sin pena.

"_Lo siento soy una descortés, quieres pasar?" _dije señalándole hacia adentro.

"_En realidad vengo por ti, Alice se tuvo que adelantar a comprar los boletos pues parece que se estaban agotando, te llamo hace como media hora pero no respondiste, pensó que quizás estarías bañándote así que me pidió que te esperara, espero que no te moleste?" _dijo en el tono mas dulce que pudiera imaginar, como iba a molestarme.

"_Voy por mi bolsa y mi chaqueta y nos vamos, si quieres espérame en la sala" _dije mientras Edward me seguía y se sentaba en mi sala, mientras yo entraba a mi recamara, me sentía tan nerviosa, el saberlo ahí tan cerca de mi, era mucho para mi, finalmente tome mis cosas di un gran respiro y fui a la sala, Edward estaba de pie frente a la única foto que tenia en mi sala una de mi mama, mi papa y yo en mi graduación.

"_Linda foto" _me dijo con la foto en la mano.

"_Es de las pocas que tengo con los dos" _dije recordando aquel día.

"_Pues es muy hermosa, pero porque no tienes mas fotografías?" _pregunto dejándola en su lugar.

"_Pues nunca he sido una chica de muchas fotografías y además nunca he tenido una cámara"_

"_Eso pronto va a cambiar a Alice le gusta mucho tomar fotografías, acaso no te habías dado cuenta del montón de fotos que hay en su departamento, algún día te invitare al mío para que te des cuenta del montón de fotos que hay ahí todas colocadas por Alice" _sonreí ante la sola idea de estar algún día en su casa.

Salimos del departamento y nos dirigimos al cine, ahí estaban ya esperándonos los demás.

"_Que bueno que llegaron solo alcanzamos boletos para la función de las 5:30 p.m. casi tuve que matar por los boletos pero aquí están vamos" _dijo Alice mientras entramos en la sala.

La película fue muy buena debo admitir que Alice tenia muy buen gusto, pero lo que mas me gusto fue estar sentada junto a Edward que durante la película me veía y me sonreía, yo no podía evitar hacer lo mismo, al terminar la película nos fuimos a tomar un café, y nos sentamos de nuevo a platicar.

"_Chicos hace tiempo que no nos vamos de día de campo y Bella no conoce esa tradición aun, deberíamos ir mañana al parque no creen?" _dijo Edward lo cual me fascino pues me estaba incluyendo en sus planes.

"_Es la mejor idea que has tenido últimamente hermanito, y me parece excelente mañana dominguito rico en el parque, debemos decidir quien lleva cada cosa para el almuerzo" _dijo Alice, mientras todos nos poníamos de acuerdo y hacíamos bromas, volví a pasar una velada magnifica, finalmente Edward volvió a llevarme a mi casa y se despidió igual que la noche anterior con un beso en la mejilla pero esta vez tomo mi mano y con su otra mano acaricio mi mejilla fue maravilloso.

Alice fue muy temprano a mi casa, me llevo algo para ponerme, según dijo ya había visto mi closet y no tenia ropa apropiada para el día de campo, me llevo un shorts cuadrado y una blusa de tirantes, además de una gorra que combinaba con la ropa, me hice dos trenzas y me puse mis tenis, prepare sándwiches de atún para el almuerzo y los coloque en una canasta que Alice me había prestado, un rato mas tarde Edward estaba tocando a mi puerta.

"_Buenos días Bella" _Edward me vio de arriba abajo y sonrío esto me causo un poco de pena pues mi short era un poco mas corto de lo usual.

"_Buenos días Edward, deja voy por la canasta y podemos irnos" _ le di la espalda y me dirigí por la canasta pero Edward me alcanzo.

"_Déjame llevarla, esta mañana te ves muy linda Bella" _dijo con esa voz que me encantaba escuchar.

"_Gracias" _estaba demás decir que aunque el llevaba un short color caqui y una camiseta blanca sencilla se veía guapísimo.

Caminamos hasta abajo, vi un enorme jeep estacionado frente al edificio.

"_El auto de Emmett, todas las cosas se parecen a su dueño no crees?" _y era verdad el auto era enorme de ese tipo de jeeps grandes con grandes llantas, Edward subió las cosas en la parte trasera y me ayudo a subir al asiento de en medio, en la parte de atrás venían ya Alice y Jasper y enfrente Emmett y Rose, estaba sentada cuando de repente Alice nos dijo.

"_Volteen!" _Edward y yo volteamos al mismo tiempo y un flash nos dio de lleno en el rostro.

"_Alice avisa mínimo no?" _dijo Edward tallándose los ojos.

"_Quería una pose natural, pero si quieren ahora si pueden posar" _Edward se acerco a mi pero del asiento de enfrente Emmett y Rose se unieron a la foto saliendo una pose muy chistosa.

Cuando Alice se calmo con la cámara voltee a ver sospechosamente a Edward.

"_Tu le dijiste a Alice que trajera la cámara?"_

"_Te dije que documentaba cada momento" _respondió el inocentemente"

Llegamos al parque bajamos la comida, un radio, mantas y demás, nos acomodamos bajo la sombra de un árbol, el clima estaba maravilloso, antes de desayunar Alice decidió comenzar con la sesión fotográfica nos tomo o debería decir me tomo miles de fotos, en todas estaba yo, había fotos con Alice, con Rose, con Emmett cargándome, en la espalda de Jasper, abrazada de Edward, en fin todas las poses habidas y conocidas Alice las utilizo, finalmente nos sentamos a comer, todos quedaron fascinados con mis sándwiches de atún, después de comer se levantaron a jugar mientras yo tomaba mi cuaderno y escribía un poco.

Comencé a sentirme un poco cansada, moví mi cabeza a manera de relajamiento en círculos y me quite la gorra, entonces Edward se sentó junto a mi.

"_Cansada?" _pregunto Edward dándole un trago a una botella de agua.

"_No tanto como tu" _dije mientras el se vaciaba una botella de agua en la cabeza haciéndolo lucir muy sexy.

"_En serio Bella te veo un poco cansada no quieres que te lleve a descansar?" _dijo un poco preocupado.

"_No en serio, es solo que a veces me duele un poco la cabeza cuando me recojo el cabello eso es todo" _dije señalando mis trenzas a lo que el respondió.

"_Eso es fácil, déjame soltarte el cabello" _y Edward se acerco mas a mi y retiro las ligas de mis trenzas y suavemente dejo mi cabello suelto que se había ondulado aun mas por las trenzas.

"_Gracias" _dije mientras Edward me miraba fijamente.

"_Te ves preciosa Bella" _me dijo y me miraba a los ojos profundamente por primera vez pude sostenerle la mirada pero sentía que mis mejillas ardían, en ese momento un flash y el sonido de una cámara nos saco del trance.

"_Alice!!" _dijo Edward reprendiendo a su hermana.

"_Lo siento es que era una pose muy linda y Bella se ve tan angelical con el cabello así, porque no posan para una ultima foto" _dijo Alice haciendo seña para que nos juntáramos Edward se sentó bien pegadito a mi y coloco su mano en mi cintura.

"_así esta bien Alice?" _pregunto Edward pero Alice negó con la cabeza.

"_No… quiero que sea un close-up solo sus rostros así que si me hacen el favor peguen sus rostros, pueden hacerlo por mi?" _pregunto demasiado inocentemente Alice, pensé que a Edward le molestaría pero no pues me coloco sobre sus piernas, me abrazo fuerte y pego sus rostro al mío, en ese momento sonreí enormemente, no quería que el momento de la fotografía terminara, cuando Alice lanzo el flash Edward me tomo de la cintura y me puso junto a el, yo aun estaba sonrojada por la cercanía que había tenido con el, con su cuerpo.

El día termino mas rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, durante las siguientes 4 semanas todos los días hacíamos algo, en casa de Alice y Rose, algunas veces en casa de Jasper y Emmett, o salíamos a comer, a cenar al cine, pero todos, todos los días veía a Edward, llevaba casi 2 meses de conocerlo y ya estaba total y locamente enamorada de el, y lo mas maravilloso es que casi podía jurar que el sentía lo mismo por mi, sus miradas, sus palabras, aquellas caricias ocasionales cuando nuestras manos se rozaban y sus labios besaban mi mejilla y en ocasiones me besaba demasiado cerca de los labios, realmente ansiaba besarlo con todo mi corazón lo deseaba.

**Hello aquí de nuevo, gracias por todo el apoyo que me dan en mi fic, mil gracias, ustedes que creen que Edward le de pronto ese beso de amor? Yo digo que si jaja, en fin vienen muchas sorpresas lindas para Bella, muy pronto ****conocerán un par de ellas bueno las dejo quiero terminar el epilogo de Rebeldes espero me quede lindo como ustedes se lo merecen, besos y espero sus reviews!**


	8. LA PRIMERA CITA

**CAPITULO 7**

**La Primera Cita**

**Edward****'s POV**

Finalmente me había decidido ya no podía mas estar sin decirle a Bella mis sentimientos, Alice tenia una sorpresa para Bella lo cual era perfecto pues implicaba que la sacara de su casa prácticamente todo el día.

Era sábado tenia planeada un par de actividades para Bella, ella aun no sabia que yo seria con quien pasaría el día, así que me arregle, me puse la ropa que Alice había dejado para mi y me dirigí a recoger a Bella a su departamento, primero pase por el de Alice.

"_Todo listo hermanito, ya hable con Bella le dije que pasaba por ella en 10 minutos!"_

"_Tu crees que se moleste porque vamos a pasar el día juntos?" _era un miedo que tenia, era real pues nunca habíamos estado ella y yo solos, únicamente en las consultas.

"_Claro que no se molestara, vas a ver hermanito confía en mi" _no sabia porque pero siempre que mi hermana me lo pedía no podía mas que confiar en ella.

Me arme de valor y fui al departamento de Bella, toque la puerta la cual se abrió pero Bella no estaba tras de ella sino que había salido disparada a su habitación.

"_Alice aun no me termino de arreglar estoy contigo en un par de minutos…" _y sin siquiera mirarme se metió en su habitación, me dio mucha risa pero me aguante y me senté en el sillón.

Cuando Bella salio al cabo de un par de minutos y me vio sentado en el sillón casi se desmaya.

"_Estoy lista Alice, aun no me dices a donde vamos a… Edward! Que haces aquí?" _me dijo cuando me vio sentado.

"_Tu me abriste la puerta" _dije divertido.

"_Yo… esperaba a Alice… oh Dios Mio que pena, eras tu? Que habrás pensado de mi? Perdón"_

"_Yo tuve la culpa debí aclararte que no era Alice, pero tengo la misión de estar en su lugar" _dije finalmente.

"_Como? No comprendo?"_

"_Si algo urgente se le presento a Alice y bueno me pidió que viniera en su lugar, espero no te moleste?" _

"_No claro que no me molesta, pero si ella esta ocupada… y tu… no es necesario que te sientas obligado"_

"_Lo hago por mi propia voluntad, anda vámonos" _dije tomando de la mano a Bella.

"_Y se puede saber a donde vamos?" _pregunto Bella tomando mi mano sin titubear.

"_Aun no, es una sorpresa" _dije tomando su mano y entrelazándola con mi brazo, así juntos salimos de su departamento y nos adentramos en el elevador para después subirnos al auto.

Maneje a las afueras de la ciudad y fue ahí cuando Bella de nuevo pregunto a donde íbamos.

"_A donde me llevas Edward?"_

"_La verdad es que el día de hoy tengo una misión Bella y la misión es secuestrarte, te molesta?"_

"_No en lo absoluto, solo me intriga, para que Alice necesitaba que me secuestraras, porque no lo hizo ella misma, y porque te eligieron a ti para el trabajo sucio?"_

"_En realidad el trabajo sucio lo harán ellos, a mi me toco el mejor trabajo de todos pasar tiempo contigo" _admití mientras volteaba a verla para darme cuenta que me veía fijamente con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

"_Siendo así, por mi no hay problema Edward, llévame hasta el fin del mundo si quieres" _dijo y sonrío de una manera dulce y tierna.

"_Por el momento será un poco mas cerca que eso. Pero solo por el momento" _dije mientras la veía de nuevo.

"_Y no me dirás ha donde vamos? O solo manejaras hasta allí?"_

"_Mmm esta bien te diré vamos a Galveston a la Bahía" _dije dándole solo una pista sabia que Bella no conocía bien estos lugares y no sabría exactamente que había allí.

"_Y que haremos ahí?"_

"_No, no, preguntaste a donde iríamos y ahí es a donde vamos, pero no te diré que haremos ahí, eso será una sorpresa" _en su rostro se reflejo curiosidad pero nada de decepción.

"_Esta bien dejare de hacer preguntas pues creo que no lograre nada" _dijo relajándose finalmente.

Llegamos en una hora aproximadamente, la primero que tenia planeado era llevarla a comer en un hermoso restaurante que estaba en la isla frente a la bahía, por lo que había rentado un hermoso yate por todo el día, nos estacionamos en la marida y Bella sonrío al ver los botes.

"_Que hermosa vista" _dijo viendo hacia la bahía mientras la brisa movía su cabello haciendo que se viera aun mas hermosa de lo normal.

"_Coincido contigo es la vista mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida" _dije mientras la veía a ella, volteo conmigo y vio que yo la veía a ella así que se sonrojo como siempre lo hacia.

"_Yo me refería a la bahía"_

"_Yo me refería a ti" _dije sin miedo y firmemente, ella agacho la cabeza, yo me acerque a ella y la tome de la barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos.

"_Lista para la primera sorpresa del día?" _pregunte mirándola fijamente a los ojos ella sonrío.

"_Sabes me gustaría saber que he hecho para merecer todo esto?" _respondió con voz un poco incrédula.

"_Realmente quieres que te responda Bella?" _dije con la voz cargada de emociones.

"_Si… ustedes son tan buenos conmigo, desde que me conocieron no hacen otra cosa que cosas buenas por mi y quisiera saber si solo soy una buena acción para ustedes, ya sabes la pobre chica que pronto morirá o…"_

"_Descarta esa idea de tu mente Bella, porque tu no vas a morir, y no eres un proyecto de servicio social para nosotros, eres alguien muy especial en nuestras vidas, sobre todo en la mía" _

"_En verdad?" _pregunto con una esperanza enorme en su voz.

"_No me crees? Entonces quiere decir que no estoy haciendo bien las cosas? Ven vámonos" _dije tomandola de la mano y dirigiéndonos al yate.

"_A donde me llevas?" _pregunto de nuevo.

"_Ves aquel faro que esta en la isla allá enfrente" _dije señalándole frente a nosotros.

"_Si, ahí vamos?"_

"_Junto a ese faro, en la orilla hay un restaurante exquisito, ahí es a donde vamos" _

"_Pero Edward yo no estoy vestida elegantemente"_

"_Créeme estas perfecta" _dije mientras llegábamos finalmente al yate.

"_Vamos a ir en esto?" _dijo Bella sorprendida.

"_No te gusta?" _pregunte mientras le daba la mano para que subiera.

"_Edward como no me va a gustar es precioso, es enorme" _dijo de manera exagerada.

"_Bienvenidos al Isabella, soy su capitán Jim Walsh espero que su estancia en este yate sea maravillosa, llegaremos a la isla Galveston en 20 minutos" _mientras el capitán se iba Bella me miro sorprendida.

"_Este yate se llama Isabella?" _pregunto con una luz hermosa en sus ojos.

"_así es no encontré ninguno que se llamara Bella, así que pensé que Isabella funcionaria" _dije sinceramente.

"_Si creo que funciona" _dijo mientras veía curiosamente el yate.

"_Ven te lo voy a mostrar" _dije dándole la mano y guiándola por el yate, se lo mostré por completo y Bella quedo fascinada, al final nos sentamos en la cubierta mientras faltaban solo un par de minutos para llegar a nuestro destino.

"_Dijiste que el restaurante era mi primera sorpresa, acaso no creíste que un yate con mi nombre me sorprendería?"_

"_No realmente, este es solo el medio para llegar a la sorpresa" _dije inocentemente, llegamos a la isla, y nos dirigimos al restaurante, cuando llegamos Bella estaba muy sorprendida pues la vista era hermosa, además el clima era maravilloso pues no había ni frío ni calor y por lo general en la isla siempre esta nublado observándose de esa manera un cielo bien azul sin sol.

"_Bienvenidos al restaurante El Faro, les entrego los menús, puedo ofrecerles algo de beber?" _dijo el camarero amablemente, tome la carta de bebidas, y pensé que por esta ocasión un poco de vino no le haría daño a Bella, así que ordene.

"_Puedes traernos por favor la mejor botella de vino blanco?" _el mesero asintió y nos dio oportunidad para ordenar.

"_Vino blanco? Sabes mi doctor me tiene prohibido el licor" _dijo Bella divertida.

"_Si tu no le dices nada yo no le diré tampoco" _dije guiñándole un ojo ella sonrío divertida.

"_Edward no se nada de comida sofisticada, te molestaría ordenar por mi?" _dijo cerrando el menú.

"_En lo absoluto, sabes aquí sirven un delicioso pescado blanco con crema, verdura y ensalada, te parecería que pidiéramos eso?"_

"_Para nada, en realidad se escucha delicioso" _dijo Bella sonriendo, le hice una seña al mesero para que se acercara y ordene nuestros platos, serví un poco de vino a Bella en su copa y propuse un brindis.

"_Propongo un brindis, porque este día sea inolvidable. Salud!" _dije mientras chocaba mi copa con la de Bella.

"_Porque un día que ya es inolvidable para mi" _dijo Bella y bebió su copa.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, después de pasar un rato maravilloso en el restaurante, Bella y yo salimos a caminar a la bahía, rumbo al yate, el viento soplaba haciendo que nuestros cabellos se despeinaran.

"_Sabes nunca había estado en un lugar tan bonito como este" _dijo Bella mientras caminaba a mi lado.

"_Y yo nunca había estado en un lugar como este con alguien tan bonita como tu" _dije yo corrigiendo su frase.

Ella se detuvo al final del mirador y recargándose en el barandal me miro frente a frente.

"_Si sigues diciéndome cosas como esas me las voy a creer Edward Cullen" _puse mis manos una a cada lado de su cintura poniéndolas sobre el barandal y acercándome a ella.

"_Lo digo porque no es otra cosa que verdad, eres hermosa Bella, en realidad la mujer mas hermosa que haya pisado jamás esta tierra"_

"_No crees que estas exagerando solo un poquito?" _me dijo tiernamente.

"_No en realidad no creo estar exagerando, bueno dicen que cuando uno esta enamorado, siempre veremos a esa mujer como la mas hermosa del mundo, pero yo estoy seguro que aunque no estuviera enamorado de ti como un loco, te vería aun hermosa" _las palabras salieron sin pensarlas demasiado, ella me miro a los ojos fijamente, y después de un momento me dijo.

"_Que dijiste?" _

"_Bella ya no aguanto mas… al principio quise luchar por esto que siento por ti, porque pensé que no era ético porque soy tu doctor, pero yo no me quiero aprovechar de ti, yo te amo, te amo como un loco, te quiero Bella, te amo" _los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lagrimas ella me sonrío y me dijo dulcemente.

"_Edward… yo también te amo, con toda mi alma" _dijo mientras sus ojos derramaban unas lagrimas de alegría.

Tome su cintura fuertemente hacia a mi, y con la otra mano acaricie su mejilla y me acerque a ella, nuestros labios se unieron dulcemente en un beso de amor, el beso mas anhelado de mi vida, el beso que me daba la vida misma, un beso que me hacia sentir que solo con Bella podía y conocería el amor, ese amor puro y sin malicia, lleno de experiencias maravillosas, ahora mas que nunca debía encontrar ese corazón, pues teniendo así a Bella entre mis brazos sus labios en los míos, sabia que jamás podría vivir sin ella.

**Dios Mio!! Les gusto? Porque a mi se me hizo de lo mas ****romántico que he escrito y me salio bien naturalito pues tenia otra idea en mente pero mientras escribía se me ocurrió esto. Bueno me voy a comer debo alimentarme yo y a mi bebe jaja bueno espero muchos reviews tomen en cuenta que ya les di un hermoso beso. **


	9. SORPRESAS

**CAPITULO 8**

**Sorpresas**

**Bella****'s POV**

Lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas, mientras mis labios y los de Edward seguían unidos, ese beso era todo lo que había soñado en la vida, me sentía tan feliz, porque estaba en sus brazos, y el sentir a Edward tan cerca, haberlo escuchado decirme que me amaba, que el, el maravilloso doctor, guapo, simpático, caballeroso, todo lo que una mujer podía desear me amaba a mi, solo a mi, casi hacia que mi pobre y débil corazón saliera de mi pecho.

Nuestro largo beso hizo que nos faltara la respiración, así que nos separamos pero su frente y la mía siguieron unidas.

"_Edward… soy tan feliz" _dije con la respiración entrecortada.

"_No creo que lo seas mas que yo… Bella jamás me había enamorado, pero desde que te vi atravesar la puerta de mi consultorio, senti que tu serias esa persona, la que me haría sentir el amor, la que haría que fuera capaz de todo con tal de tener un beso de sus labios"_

"_En verdad yo te provoco eso?" _pregunte incrédula, me parecía imposible pensar que yo fuera capaz de hacer que alguien como el se sintiera así por alguien como yo.

"_Soy medico no actor Bella, no podría fingir esto que siento por ti, estos besos" _dijo besándome de nuevo _"Estos abrazos, estas caricias" _dijo mientras me abrazaba y luego acariciaba mi mejilla.

"_Edward te amo… yo también desde que cruce por tu puerta y te vi, fue algo… que no puedo explicar… creo que fue amor a primera vista" _dije acariciando su maravilloso rostro de Dios Griego a cada caricia mía Edward cerraba los ojos y tomo mi mano entre sus manos dejándola en una de sus mejillas.

"_Sabes que de ahora en adelante no voy a poder vivir separado de ti… ahora que tengo tus caricias y tus besos me va a ser muy difícil estar lejos de ti" _en ese momento me levanto en brazos y camino conmigo hacia el yate como si yo fuera una pluma y no pesara absolutamente nada.

"_A donde me llevas?" _dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"_Realmente importa?" _respondió el caminando.

"_A estas alturas de mi vida puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo Edward siempre y cuando implique estar a tu lado, yo seré feliz!" _dije hundiendo mi cabeza en su hombro y teniendo una maravillosa vista de su rostro.

"_Si por mi fuera no te regresaría jamás"_

"_No lo hagas" _dije retándolo.

"_No me pidas eso, pues puede que sea egoísta y te secuestre para tenerte solo para mi"_

"_En serio te gustaría estar conmigo, así solos, para siempre?" _pregunte de nuevo con incredulidad en mi voz.

"_Se que tienes dudas Bella y te voy a demostrar que mis sentimientos son sinceros que te amo mas que a mi vida misma"_

"_Cuando me miras así, y me dices esas cosas se que son verdad Edward se que me amas, por alguna loca y extraña razón tu me amas a mi, y eso Edward es el regalo mas grande que la vida puede darme" _dije besándolo de nuevo, el correspondió mi beso y me puso en el piso sin dejar de tener mi cintura entre sus fuertes brazos.

"_Ven, subamos al yate, aquí podemos estar mas cómodos, veras que un paseo en altamar en esta época del año es maravilloso" _dijo Edward mientras me llevaba a la cubierta ahí había un enorme sillón donde si te sentabas veías todo el mar frente a ti, nos sentamos mientras el yate partía hacia un pequeño recorrido, Edward se sentó junto a mi y nos recargamos en el respaldo mientras el me abrazaba por detrás y colocaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

"_Te gusta?" _pregunto señalando hacia el mar que se veía maravilloso, pues el cielo y el mar parecían ser uno solo.

"_Para serte sincera pudiéramos estar encerrados en un cuarto sin ventanas y aun así si estuviera contigo a mi lado seria la vista mas hermosa que nadie jamás hubiera visto" _dije volteando para besarlo.

Nuestros besos eran dulces y calidos, de la clase de besos que se anhelan durante mucho tiempo, de repente Edward rompió nuestro contacto y se levanto del sillón, lo cual me tomo por sorpresa.

"_Te gustaría bailar conmigo?" _me pregunto haciendo una reverencia y dándome la mano para bailar.

"_Pero Edward no hay música?"_

"_Eso se arregla fácilmente" _dijo mientras tomaba un control remoto y encendía un aparato de sonido que estaba en la cabina, la música comenzó a inundar la cubierta.

Edward me dio la mano y esta vez la tomo coloco una mano en mi cintura mientras yo ponía la mía en su hombro, con su otra mano tomo mi mano libre y la puso sobre su corazón.

"_Bella esta canción refleja todo lo que siento por ti" _dijo Edward y la música comenzó a escucharse.

_Aquí estoy yo  
para hacerte reír una vez mas  
confía en mi deja tus miedos atrás y ya veras_

Aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios  
es para ti puede tu vida cambiar déjame entrar

Le pido al sol que una estrella azul  
viaje hasta a ti y te enamores solo

Aquí estoy yo  
abriéndote mi corazón  
llenando tu falta de amor  
cerrándole el paso al dolor  
no temas yo te cuidare  
solo acéptame

Aquí estoy yo para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…  
y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad  
serán de verdad

Quiero ser yo quien despierte en ti un nuevo sentimiento  
y te enseñe a querer y entregarte otra vez sin medir  
los abrazos que de..........

Le pido a dios  
un toque de inspiración  
para decir  
lo que tu esperas oír de mi

Aquí estoy yo  
abriéndote mi corazón  
llenando tu falta de amor  
cerrándole el paso al dolor  
no temas yo te cuidare  
solo acéptame..

Dame tus alas las voy a curar....

Ah y de mi mano te invito a volar…..

ohhhhh ohhhhhhh  
yeahh yeahhhh

Aquí estoy yo...(y aquí estoy yo)  
abriéndote mi corazón...(ayy mi corazón)  
llenando tu falta de amor..(falta de amor)  
cerrándole el paso al dolor..(Cerrándole el paso al dolor)  
no temas yo te cuidare...(yo te cuidare)

Siempre te amare......

De nuevo lagrimas escaparon por mis ojos, la canción era hermosa, como no podía confiar en el, por alguna extraña razón el me amaba tanto como yo a el.

Estuvimos un rato abrazados en la cubierta, después mientras llegaba el atardecer, Edward y yo nos enredamos en una manta en el sillón, hasta que finalmente el paseo llego a su fin y volvimos a la bahía en Galveston.

"_No quisiera que este día terminara Edward, he pasado el día mas maravilloso de mi vida" _dije mientras subíamos al volvo de Edward.

"_Y quien te dijo que el día termino? Aun quedan sorpresas, aunque esta sorpresa no es realmente mía sino de los demás" _dijo Edward tomándome de la mano en el coche.

En una hora ya estábamos de regreso en Houston y unas cuadras antes de llegar Edward le marco a Alice avisándole de nuestra llegada.

Subimos el ascensor abrazados y frente a mi puerta nos besamos, y entonces senti como la puerta se abría, había alguien adentro de mi departamento.

"_Ya veo la razón por la cual se tardaron tanto" _dijo Alice riendo.

"_Este si… bueno… un momento que haces en mi departamento" _dije finalmente logrando articular una frase coherente, y entonces Alice se quito del camino y todos gritaron:

"_Sorpresa!" _

Detrás de Alice estaba un nuevo departamento, porque definitivamente ese no era mi departamento, no, este era diferente, los muebles eran mucho mas lindos y elegantes, habían paredes pintadas de diferentes colores, pero lo mas sorprendente era un enorme cuadro que abarcaba la pared principal de la sala detrás del sillón que también era nuevo, era un enorme cuadro con muchas fotos, era un colage de fotografías, de todas las que tomo Alice el día de campo, además en todos los muebles había un cuadro con una fotografía, camine sin reconocer mi propio departamento, la cocina también estaba nueva, el comedor, el baño y mi recamara, que era de un hermoso tono morado con blanco, ahí también había mas fotografías, lagrimas comenzaron a rodas por mis ojos inconcientemente, no podía creer que tuviera amigos que fueran capaz de hacer esa clase de cosas por mi.

"_Que no te gusto Bella? Podemos cambiarlo si quieres?"_

"_No Alice es perfecto, es solo que… porque lo hicieron?" _pregunte limpiándome las lagrimas.

"_Bueno note que tu departamento era un poco, como decirlo muy impersonal, y quisimos hacerte un regalo, es de parte de todos"_

"_Chicos, esto es realmente hermoso, las fotografías, son wow… no se que decir, solo gracias chicos" _dije mientras abrazaba a Alice.

"_Creo que eso es mas que suficiente" _dijo Rose uniéndose a mi abrazo con Alice.

"_Oigan yo subí muebles y pinte paredes creo que me merezco mi abrazo no?" _dijo Emmett uniéndose al abrazo.

"_Yo también a mi no me dejen atrás" _dijo Jasper mientras 4 personas me abrazaban fuertemente.

"_Oigan no mayuguen a mi novia, déjenla respirar" _dijo Edward rescatándome del abrazo masivo del que estaba siendo victima.

"_Así que la dulce Bella es tu novia hermanito? Pues felicidades esperemos que Bella te quite ese mal humor que a veces te invade" _dijo Emmett a manera de felicitación.

El resto de la noche la pasamos en mi remodelado departamento, platicando y cenando, fue el día mas maravilloso de mi vida.

**Hello, como va todo por sus vidas? Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, la ****canción que Edward y Bella bailaron se llama Aquí Estoy Yo y la cantan Alek Sinteks, Noel de Sin Bandera, David Bisbal y Luis Fonsi, esta preciosa a poco no? Bueno espero sus reviews, esta relación apenas comienza y veamos como evoluciona y que tan rápido lo hace, bueno ya saben me encanta que saturen mi correo con sus reviews jaja, besos las quiero bye.**


	10. UNA LARGA NOCHE

**CAPITULO 9**

**Una Larga Noche**

**Bella****'s POV**

"_Te voy a extrañar mucho mi amor" _me decía Edward mientras nos despedíamos en la puerta de mi departamento, todos se habían ido a excepción de Alice quien aun seguía recogiendo la cocina.

"_No quisiera que te fueras" _le dije dándole un beso en los labios.

"_Yo tampoco pero mañana me toca la guardia matutina, así que debo levantarme temprano, pero para el medio día ya estoy aquí te parece?"_

"_Se me hará eterno no verte hasta entonces" _dije mientras sus manos acariciaban mi rostro.

"_A mi también, pero mañana me tendrás aquí, además estoy seguro que mi hermana tiene muchas cosas que preguntarte, no creas que se quedo solo por que es una buena niña, no, ella quiere saberlo todo" _dijo mientras lanzaba miradas a Alice que estaba entretenida metiendo los platos a la maquina lavaplatos.

"_Bueno, solo porque Alice es un ángel mas en mi vida, pero tu sigues siendo el ángel mas grande que tengo" _dije mientras sus brazos me rodeaban y nuestros labios volvían a encontrarse en un apasionado beso.

"_Tranquilos o les echo agua fría" _dijo Alice desde la cocina.

"_Cuantas veces les dije lo mismo a ti y a Jasper y jamás me hicieron caso, así que ahora te aguantas" _dijo Edward y volvió a besarme, finalmente nos dejamos de besar muy a mi pesar.

"_Te Amo Edward" _dije con mis manos en su pecho el las tomo y las beso.

"_Yo también preciosa, te veo mañana sueña conmigo que yo soñare contigo" _y se despidió dándome un beso en los labios, en cuanto lo vi entrar en el ascensor cerré la puerta tras de mi y me recargue en ella.

"_Feliz amiga?" _me pregunto Alice que ya había terminado con la limpieza.

"_Feliz, emocionada, enamorada, no existen suficientes palabras para describir como me siento" _dije dejándome caer en el sillón.

"_Me da tanto gusto verte feliz Bella y a mi hermano, por Dios que en toda su vida no lo había visto así de feliz como lo vi hoy contigo, esta tan enamorado de ti"_

"_Y yo de el Alice, esto que siento por el es… ni siquiera se como explicarlo, no lo había sentido jamás, jamás… ahora mas que nunca Alice quiero vivir, vivir para estar con el, para no separarnos nunca, pero al mismo tiempo si muriera lo haría feliz pues el solo hecho de que el me ame le da sentido a mi existencia"_

"_Tu no te vas a morir… Edward te va a operar y tendrás un corazón nuevo, sano y fuerte con el cual amaras aun mas a mi hermano" _dijo Alice tomándome de la mano fuertemente.

"_Tienes razón por primera vez en mi vida no quiero pensar en la muerte, quiero pensar en un futuro, un futuro con Edward"_

"_así es como te quiero escuchar, positiva cuñada, ey que bien suena eso cuñada" _dijo Alice repitiendo la palabra.

"_Alice ahora que estamos solas quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi en este tiempo, siempre quise tener una hermana y ahora que te tengo a ti es como si la vida me la hubiera regalado"_

"_Bella no sigas porque me vas a hacer llorar" _dijo Alice con lagrimas en los ojos y limpiándoselas con las palmas de su mano.

Pasamos buen rato platicando, le dije a Alice todos los detalles hermosos del día mas maravilloso de mi vida y ambas nos quedamos dormidas en mi recamara platicando, por la mañana tenia una nota en mi cama, Alice se había despedido diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer, así que me di un baño y desayune algo rápido, estaba nerviosa y extrañaba a Edward, así que para matar el tiempo tome mi cuaderno y comencé a escribir, las frases fluían rápidamente dando forma a poemas todos inspirados por el.

El tiempo paso sin que me diera cuenta pues de repente escuche que tocaban a mi puerta, mire el reloj y eran las 12 y media, abrí la puerta y un par de fuertes brazos me levantaron y atrajeron hacia su dueño, besándome de manera apasionada, mis brazos se cerraron en su cuello acariciando su rebelde cabello.

"_Mmm te extrañe mi amor" _me dijo Edward bajándome al piso y colocando su frente sobre la mía.

"_No creo que mas que yo a ti" _dije acariciando su hermoso rostro.

"_Tienes algún plan para el día de hoy?" _pregunto mientras nos sentábamos en el sillón.

"_Solo estar contigo el resto del día, tienes otra idea mejor?" _pregunte mientras lo abrazaba y me recargaba en su pecho.

"_Que te parece si te invito a comer, pero esta vez me toca cocinar a mi, así que te invito a mi departamento a comer te parece?"_

"_Tu me vas a cocinar? así que además de ser un excelente medico eres cocinero?"_

"_Pues me defiendo, hay cosas de mi que aun no conoces mi adorada Bella"_

"_Si lo poco que se de ti me tiene enamorada como una adolescente lo que no conozco no se como me pondrá"_

"_Entonces vámonos, debemos ir al mercado a comprar los ingredientes para la comida" _dijo Edward levantándose del sillón.

"_Déjame ir por mi bolsa y un suéter" _dije mientras iba a mi recamara me veía una vez en el espejo y apenas podía creer el brillo de mis ojos.

Subimos a su volvo y llegamos a un mercado pequeño pero bien surtido cerca del departamento de Edward, tomamos un carrito yo iba empujándolo y Edward me tenia abrazada con mis manos entre las suyas y los dos empujando el carrito, íbamos riendo y jugando cuando una voz masculina familiar me llamo.

"_Bella?" _voltee para ver quien era el dueño de la voz y me encontré con una sorpresa.

"_Jake?" _había conocido a Jake cuando viví en Forks, fue el único amigo que tuve, y el único chico que realmente mostró interés en mi, solo que yo no podía corresponderle, aunque aun no conocía a Edward yo estaba destinada para el por eso me impedía querer a alguien que no fuera el.

"_Que sorpresa encontrarte"_

"_Jake tu sabias que venia a Houston a tratarme, la pregunta es que haces tu aquí?"_

"_Oh bueno yo vine de visita con unos amigos, de hecho iba a llamarte Charlie me dio tu numero"_

"_Oh… Jake déjame presentarte a mi novio…" _pero no termine la frase quien lo hizo fue Jake.

"_Edward Cullen?" _dijo Jake en un tono demasiado despectivo que no me gusto nada.

"_Jacob Black" _dijo Edward fríamente no me gustaba escucharlo hablar así.

"_Ustedes se conocen? Pero que tonta pues si Edward vivió toda su vida en Forks claro que se conocen" _dije razonando.

"_Bueno Bella… te llamo después no se quizás para cenar o algo así? Toma este es el numero de donde me estoy quedando quizás puedas llamarme" _Jake me entrego una tarjeta con su numero me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, pude darme cuenta de que Edward estaba molesto, mas que molesto se veía furioso, había algo que no me decía.

"_Edward te pasa algo?"_

"_Así que conoces a Jacob Black?"_

"_Si lo conocí en casa de Charlie ya sabes Billy el papa de Jake es muy buen amigo de papa y ahí lo conocí, fue mi único amigo durante mi estancia en Forks"_

"_Amigo, solo eso?"_

"_Edward si solo mi amigo, porque lo preguntas? Espera un momento no estarás celoso verdad?"_

"_Claro que estoy celoso! No me gusto para nada como Jacob Black te vio, no me gusto nada!" _

"_Edward, no seas tonto, como puedes estar celoso de Jake, por Dios Edward yo te amo a ti, solo a ti, jamás he sentido por nadie lo que siento por ti, y jamás lo sentiré por nadie mas, tu eres mi vida mi amor" _dije tomando su rostro en mis manos y obligándolo a verme a los ojos, vi como su expresión se relajaba y sus manos se posaban en mi cintura jalándome hacia el.

"_Solo me amas a mi? Solo a mi?" _dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

"_Oh Edward como puedes ponerte celoso, si mira como te amo, como una loca, estoy sintiendo por ti el amor mas inmenso del mundo solo por ti. Mira no me importa su numero, no voy a llamarlo y si me llama invitándome a salir dejare bien claro que tu eres mi novio y que no voy a salir sola con el a ningún lado, esta bien? así que no quiero ver que te vuelves a poner celoso me escuchas?_

"_Eso no puedo asegurártelo, solo te puedo prometer que jamás voy a desconfiar de ti, te amo demasiado Bella"_

"_Y yo a ti mi amor" _nos besamos sin importarnos que estábamos en el mercado y que había mas gente ahí, finalmente logramos comprar todos los ingredientes de la comida.

Cuando llegamos al departamento de Edward me sorprendió lo grande que era, estaba del otro lado de la ciudad no tan lejos pero en una zona muy lujosa, en el ultimo piso, la decoración era muy moderna casi todo en negro con blanco, su enorme sala con un magnifico sistema de home theater, una cocina muy bien equipada, un comedor elegante y moderno, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue ver una anorme foto en la sala una foto de el y mía.

"_Y esa foto?" _pregunte señalando la enorme foto.

"_Un regalo de Alice, el cual por cierto me encanto, te ves realmente hermosa en esa fotografía" _me sonroje como siempre que me decía algún piropo.

"_Tu departamento es realmente hermoso, y muy grande" _

"_Alice lo decoro, yo la verdad casi no paso tiempo aquí, siempre estoy en el hospital o en casa de Alice, pero me da gusto saber que te gusta, quizás de ahora en adelante podamos pasar mas tiempo aquí, tu y yo" _

"_Me parece una buena idea, no quiero que mi novio se la pase trabajando tanto tiempo" _

"_Ven te voy a enseñar el resto del lugar" _dijo terminando de sacar las cosas en la cocina, me tomo de la mano y me llevo por el amplio pasillo.

"_Este es el cuarto de baño" _dijo señalando la primera puerta.

"_Es lindo tiene todo el toque de Alice" _dije mientras me abrazaba.

"_Este es mi estudio aquí tengo mi computadora, mis libros de medicina, aquí es donde estudio nuevas técnicas y algunos de mis casos" _el lugar tenia su toque estaba ordenado y había muchos libros la mayoría de medicina.

"_Este es una habitación que nadie conoce, ni siquiera Alice y créeme que ha hecho de todo para que la deje entrar" _dijo sacando una llave de su bolsa y abriendo finalmente la puerta para revelar un hermoso piano color negro, en la habitación no había nada más que eso un piano y su asiento.

"_Tocas el piano?" _dije totalmente sorprendida.

"_Que puedo decir soy un músico frustrado, de pequeño mama me llevaba a clases de piano y hubo una época en mi vida que estaba seguro de elegir la música como mi carrera, pero mi vocación por la medicina fue mas fuerte, aunque la música es todavía una pasión" _Edward se sentó y coloco sus manos sobre las teclas.

"_Podrías tocar algo para mi?" _dije con voz tímida, Edward cerro los ojos y comenzó a tocar, la dulce melodía invadió la habitación, era tierna, era dulce era algo que jamás en mi vida había escuchado, cuando termino de tocar y abrió los ojos me miro de la manera mas hermosa que ha habido jamás.

"_Tu la inspiraste" _dijo levantándose de su silla y acorralándome en la parte trasera del piano, besándome de una manera muy dulce y tierna.

"_Gracias…" _dije con la respiración entrecortada.

"_Gracias?" _

"_Si gracias por amarme de esta manera, por tocar así para mi, por compartir este pequeño secreto conmigo Edward, te amo" _y nuestros labios se encontraron de nuevo, después de un rato salimos de la habitación y fuimos a la cocina, Edward comenzó a cocinar, se le veía tan perfecto en todo, la comida le quedo deliciosa, después de comer nos sentamos en la sala a ver una película, ya entrada la tarde vimos por los grandes ventanales que comenzaba a llover.

"_Esta lloviendo" _dije señalando hacia fuera.

"_Debe de estar helado afuera" _dijo Edward, cambio a un canal de clima y vio que una tormenta se avecinaba sobre Houston.

"_Deberías de llevarme a mi departamento antes de que la tormenta llegue totalmente" _dije deseando no separarme de el.

"_Estas loca? Tu no sales de aquí, afuera esta demasiado frío y tu no puedes enfermarte, no tu te quedas aquí" _dijo firmemente.

"_Estas hablando en serio Edward, no te molesta que me quede aquí hasta que la lluvia pare?"_

"_Claro que no, como crees que te voy a sacar lloviendo, no tu te quedas aquí a dormir, hay que hablarle a Alice para que no se preocupe" _dijo tomando el teléfono y marcando su numero, me sentía muy nerviosa jamás había dormido en casa de un hombre que no fuera mi padre, después de avisarle a Alice me llevo a su recamara.

"_Aquí vas a dormir, no tengo pijamas pero puedo prestarte una camiseta mía, te quedara grande pero servirá, yo dormiré en el sillón, cualquier cosa que necesites solo me llamas" _me sentía en extremo nerviosa, estar tan cerca de el, realmente me ponía nerviosa, Edward me dio una camiseta y me indico el camino hacia el cuarto de baño donde me cambie, la camiseta me quedaba grande y un poco larga aunque dejaba al descubierto la mayor parte de mis piernas, cuando termine de cambiarme, vi a Edward acomodando el sillón para dormir ahí.

"_Si quieres yo puedo dormir ahí, no me parece justo que tu seas el que duerma en el sillón" _

"_Eres mi invitada y mi novia y no permitiré que duermas en el sillón, ahora ven y dame un beso de buenas noches" _dijo tomándome de la mano y colocando sus manos en mi cintura besándome, a regañadientes me metí en su recamara y me acosté en la cama, la lluvia no cesaba y escuchaba como se estrellaban las gotas sobre la ventana, no supe cuanto tiempo paso pero yo no podía dormir, me debatí un buen rato entre salir o no de la recamara, finalmente me decidí y salí sigilosamente de la recamara, cuando abrí la puerta escuche la voz de Edward.

"_Bella eres tu?" _dijo levantándose inmediatamente del sillón, yo me quede parada en el umbral de la puerta.

"_Perdón no quise despertarte pero no puedo dormir" _

"_Yo tampoco" _admitió acercándose a mi.

"_Te importaría? Abrazarme hasta que me duerma, la lluvia no me gusta mucho" _admití, pues había lluvia el día que mama murió desde entonces no me gustaba nada.

Edward se acerco a mi y me siguió a la cama, me acosté y el se recostó junto a mi, me abrace a el y me recosté sobre su pecho sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, poco a poco voltee mi rostro hacia el de el y comenzamos a besarnos, al principio nuestro beso era dulce y tierno, pero fue subiendo la temperatura, Edward me acostó y coloco parte de su cuerpo sobre mi, sus labios besaban mi cuello y mis hombros que gracias a la camisa grande que llevaba puesto quedaban al descubierto, una de las manos de Edward comenzó a subir por mi pierna desnuda, sentía como la temperatura subía, en ese momento estaba ardiendo, la mano de Edward se metió debajo de la camiseta y acaricio mi vientre, mi cintura y se poso finalmente en mi espalda desnuda, mientras no dejaba de besarme, de repente, saco su mano y rompió nuestro beso, sentándose de una sola vez en la cama.

"_Lo siento Bella… no era mi intención… no pretendía que te quedaras conmigo para esto, perdóname, yo te amo y te respeto…" _me estaba dando la espalda, yo respiraba con dificultad pero me senté y le puse las manos en sus hombros.

"_Esta bien Edward… yo se que tu me amas y que me respetas… no me senti ofendida en ningún momento" _dije con voz entre cortada, de repente me di cuenta que lloraba Edward se volteo de inmediato.

"_Bella mi amor no llores… por favor no me partes el corazón"_

"_Es que yo jamás me había sentido así por nadie… y yo te amo… y quiero saber porque tu no… no quieres estar conmigo? No te gusto?" _finalmente mi inseguridad había salido a la luz y lagrimas de frustración caían por mis mejillas.

"_Mi amor como no me vas a gustar no seas tontita, yo te amo, y no solo me gustas, me encantas, te deseo Bella con todo mi corazón y te juro que me muero de ganas por hacerte el amor, pero…"_

"_Pero?"_

"_Bella no podemos, primero porque llevamos dos días de novios no te parece un poco rápido para eso?"_

"_No amándote como te amo" _dije sinceramente, no me importaba el tiempo cuando estaba con el.

"_Ok descarta ese motivo, que te parece tu salud? No puedo permitir… no me puedo dejar llevar por mis instintos por mis deseos por mi amor por ti, debo cuidar tu salud Bella, esto podría ser fatal para ti… tu corazón"_

"_Esto es por mi salud?" _pregunte sintiéndome mas segura, sabiendo que el solo se preocupaba por mi y no era que yo no le gustara.

"_Claro que si, Bella te amo, y cuando tu estés bien, cuando te haya operado, cuando este seguro que no se pone tu salud en peligro entonces estaremos juntos" _dijo besándome la frente.

"_Edward te amo, con todo mi ser" _dije abrazándome a el, Edward me acostó dulcemente en la cama, y me cubrió con una manta.

"_Duerme mi amor, duerme, pensemos en un futuro para nosotros, un futuro hermoso donde estaremos siempre juntos, donde tendremos hijos"_

"_Hijos? En verdad quieres tener hijos conmigo?"_

"_Claro que si Bella te amo y quiero todo contigo todo, una familia, hijos todo, pero ahora duerme, duerme" _Edward me abrazo y yo me recosté en su pecho escuchando su corazón latir, con este maravilloso y fuerte sonido me quede dormida.

**Hola, una disculpa por no escribir ayer pero me dio una especie de bloqueo y no sabia como continuar, finalmente hoy me ****volvió la inspiración y aquí les va este capitulo, bueno espero que les haya gustado me salio medio largo así que espero eso cubra la ausencia de un capitulo ayer, besos y gracias por todos sus reviews me encantan. Ah y no se preocupen por Jacob en este fic no hará triangulo amoroso solo lo puse para poner celoso a nuestro Edward nada mas.**


	11. NOCHE DE GALA

**CAPITULO 10**

**Noche de Gala**

**Edward****'s POV**

Después de haber pasado una hermosa noche con Bella entre mis brazos sentía que era hora de despertarme, abrí los ojos y me encontré con un par de hermosos ojos cafés que me veían fijamente, Bella estaba recargada sobre su brazo y al parecer me veía dormir, sonreí un poco adormilado y extendí mis brazos para acercarla a mi, Bella me beso con ternura.

"_Que linda manera de despertar" _dije con mi voz aun ronca por tanto dormir, lo bueno que el día de hoy era mi descanso y no tenia que preocuparme por salir corriendo al hospital.

"_Lo mismo digo, despertar en tus brazos ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida" _dijo Bella mientras con sus manos acariciaba mi pecho desnudo.

"_Sabes… creo que afuera aun esta haciendo frío, y no me gustaría que te enfermaras, quizás seria mas conveniente que te quedaras aquí conmigo todo el día" _dije levantando las sabanas y abrazando a Bella.

"_Lo que diga mi doctor, yo lo obedezco al 100%" _dijo Bella abrazándome y besándome.

Estar con Bella era adictivo, se estaba convirtiendo como en una especie de droga para mi, no podía estar sin ella, ese día lo pasamos juntos en mi departamento, desayunamos, vimos la televisión toque el piano para ella y platicamos mucho.

Los siguientes 6 meses de nuestra vida fueron maravillosos, compartimos tantas cosas, fuimos a Forks en un par de ocasiones, mama estaba fascinada con mi relación con Bella, Charlie y Carlise se sorprendieron un poco pero también se pusieron felices.

Los días con Bella eran maravillosos, estaba aprendiendo a balancear mejor mí tiempo, pasaba el tiempo suficiente en el hospital y lo demás con ella y con mis hermanos y amigos.

La mayoría de las noches las pasaba en el departamento de Bella o ella en el mío, aunque aun no habíamos hecho el amor, nuestra relación era muy profunda y muy en serio.

Ese pequeño aspecto era algo a lo que yo le tenía miedo, no quería que por dejarme llevar por mis instintos mis deseos la salud de Bella estuviera en peligro.

La salud de Bella era algo que me preocupaba demasiado, aunque la única que estaba enterada de todo era Alice, solo con ella podía compartir mis miedos, cada estudio que le realizaba a Bella indicaba que su corazón estaba poco a poco debilitándose.

Me partía el corazón no poder hacer nada por ella, por mas que deseaba subirla al nivel rojo no podía, pues habían ciertas reglas que ni siquiera yo podía romper, a veces trataba de olvidarme de eso olvidarme de que Bella estaba enferma y disfrutaba cada momento a su lado.

Por ejemplo hoy me seria otorgado un premio de la Asociación de Médicos de Texas, seria una gala muy importante, mis padres habían venido desde Forks y todos acudiríamos a la cena, Alice y Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, Mama y Papa y por primera vez yo con Bella, cada año se llevaba a cabo esta premiación y yo siempre era invitado, siempre acudía solo, con mi familia pero sin pareja, este año seria distinto pues estaría acompañado por la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.

Alice había elegido mi traje, era negro, al igual que mi camisa y con una corbata azul turquesa, dijo que combinaría con Bella, a la cual llevaba secuestrada todo el día en una sesión de maquillaje, como decía Bella jugaban a la Barbie con ella, Rosalie, Alice y mama serian las encargadas de arreglarla, me dijeron que la dejarían como una princesa de un cuento de hadas pero Bella para mi ya era una verdadera reina.

Estábamos en la sala del departamento de Alice esperando a que salieran, los chicos estaban sirviéndose un trago antes de irse ya estaban acostumbrados a que sus mujeres se tardaran horas arreglándose pero yo no, y por alguna razón estaba muy nervioso por esta noche.

"_Edward ya deja de dar vueltas no deben tardar en salir" _dijo Jasper dándome una copa la cual bebí de un solo trago.

"_Si hermanito acostúmbrate, así son todas las mujeres, la belleza cuesta hermano, es algo sabio que debes de aprender" _dijo Emmett burlándose de mi.

"_Hijo tranquilízate de verdad, así son todas las mujeres tu madre siempre me hace esperar pero al final la espera vale la pena" _dijo papa en un intento por calmarme, finalmente decidí hacerles caso y me senté en un sillón pero en ese momento las chicas y mama comenzaron a salir de la habitación, me levante rápidamente de mi asiento, debía admitir que papa tenia razón las chicas se veían preciosas pero mi atención fue captada por un ángel vestido de azul Bella.

Se veía preciosa su vestido color azul turquesa combinaba a la perfección con mi corbata, el vestido era sencillo de tirantes gruesos pero en el centro de estos contaba con pequeñas piezas de joyería como diamantes al igual que en el pronunciado escote, su cabello estaba totalmente rizado y recogido en una media coleta llevaba unos pasadores de joyería también en cada lado de su cabeza, su maquillaje discreto pero diferente a la vez hacia que cada una de sus facciones se viera mas perfecta y acentuada, era un verdadero ángel, cuando me vio sus mejillas se tornaron aun mas sonrojadas que siempre y todos nos veían sonriendo.

"_Hermanito cierra la boca que estas mojando todo el piso de Alice" _dijo Emmett riendo a carcajadas.

"_Te ves absolutamente hermosa" _dije tomando la mano de Bella e ignorando a mi hermano.

"_Todo se lo debo a las chicas y a tu mama" _dijo Bella apenada.

"_Gracias…" _dije dirigiéndome a ellas _"Pero te aunque ellas no te hubieran arreglado aun así serias la mujer mas bella del mundo" _

"_Creo que es hora de irnos Edward vamos a llegar tarde y este año es muy importante pues recibirás al fin tu premio" _ dijo Alice apresurándonos a todos.

Bajamos nos esperaba una limosina que Alice insistió en rentar para la ocasión, de esta manera no tendríamos que preocuparnos por el transporte.

Llegamos a la gala, el lugar estaba lleno de mis colegas, así que apenas y pudimos llegar a la mesa, todos estaban felicitándome y yo lleno de orgullo con Bella del brazo se las presentaba como mi novia.

Pasamos aproximadamente 1 hora entre presentaciones, finalmente llego la hora del premio, todos los invitados tomaron sus lugares, incluidos nosotros, la ceremonia dio inicio, había varios premios a entregar, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la categoría de cardiología.

"_Finalmente, estoy muy orgulloso de entregar el premio que la Asociación de Médicos de Texas entrega al mejor cardiólogo del año, por su esfuerzo y dedicación, por sus aportaciones a mejorar las técnicas quirúrgicas entrego este premio a quien en su momento fuera mi alumno y que ahora considero un excelente colega Dr. Edward Cullen un aplauso" _debo admitir que el lugar entero se lleno de aplausos pero la mayoría junto a los chiflidos venían de mi mesa, papa y mama estaban que no cabían de orgullo, Alice y Emmett aplaudían felices al igual que Jasper y Rose, y Bella ella aplaudía y me miraba de una manera hermosa definitivamente no le podía pedir mas a la vida, subí al estrado a recibir mi premio.

"_Buenas noches, primeramente quiero agradecerles por haberme considerado para este premio, gracias a mi mentor por ser un excelente maestro y guía de usted aprendí todo lo que se maestro, también quiero agradecer a mis padres por ser este apoyo esa inspiración en mi vida, a mis hermanos Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rose, porque a mis cuñados también considero como mis hermanos, por su apoyo, por siempre estar conmigo y ayudarme cuando mas los necesite, y finalmente aunque no en ultimo lugar este premio va para la mujer que en estos últimos meses ha sido la inspiración en mi vida, para la mujer a quien amo con toda mi alma y quien me ha convertido en un mejor ser humano, te amo Bella" _el salón rompió en aplausos, baje de la mesa para encontrarme con mi familia y con ella, todos me abrazaron, finalmente pude abrazar a Bella.

"_Felicidades mi amor" _me dijo dándome un hermoso beso.

"_Sabes mi amor el mejor premio que ha podido darme la vida eres tu" _dije mientras la besaba, la celebración continuo, la orquesta comenzó a sonar y todos en la mesa nos paramos a bailar, bailamos aproximadamente 3 piezas Bella estaba feliz, de repente Bella se quedo sin moverse, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y estaba sudando.

"_Mi amor estas bien? Creo que deberías sentarte" _dije preocupado por su aspecto Bella levanto la vista pero sus ojos parecían no mirarme.

"_Edward… no me siento bien…" _y Bella se desplomo en mis brazos, sentí como el mundo se me venia abajo, en ese momento me olvide que era medico y comencé a pedir ayuda.

"_Bella!! Bella!! No!! Despierta Bella!! Una ambulancia pidan una ambulancia!!" _sentía brazos a mi alrededor y vi como papa y mi mentor se acercaron inmediatamente, cuando la ambulancia se la llevo subí con ella, Alice me acompaño, llegamos al hospital y subieron a Bella en una camilla.

"_Edward estas muy nervioso, creo que es mejor que esperes aquí" _dijo papa impidiéndome el paso a urgencias.

"_Pero papa no puedes pretender que me quede aquí sin hacer nada" _dije totalmente angustiado.

"_No vas a servirnos de nada en ese estado, si te calmas y te controlas te permitirán pasar, por el momento yo entrare con tu maestro el Dr. Jones no te preocupes en cuanto conozcamos el motivo del desmayo de Bella te lo comunicaremos" _y papa se alejo dejándome con el corazón en la boca.

Me sentía desesperado, me llevaba las manos a la cabeza, y me recargue sobre la pared y sin pensarlo me deje caer presa de la desesperación.

"_Edward, por favor no te pongas así! Bella se va a poner bien, papa esta con ella" _decía Alice un poco mas tranquila que yo pero muy trastornada.

"_Yo debería estar con ella, soy su medico, por Dios Alice soy su novio que clase de persona soy que no puedo controlarme" _

"_Edward tu amas a Bella era obvio que te pondrías así, ahora solo trata, trata de tranquilizarte vas a ver que en cualquier momento saldrán de ahí a decirnos buenas noticias, ya veras" _dijo Alice, paso como una hora que me pareció eterna, en ese momento papa y el Dr. Jones salieron de urgencias, me levante de inmediato.

"_Edward, el corazón de Isabella tuvo una falla, como bien lo habías observado en tus estudios esta muy débil y hoy fallo ocasionando su desmayo"_

"_Dr. Jones que tan grave es el fallo? Tuvo consecuencias" _pregunte angustiado.

"_No, lo bueno que la atendimos a tiempo, pero debo informarte que pasara un par de días aquí en observación y después de eso quiero que este en un ambiente de total descanso nada que la moleste, y Edward, he tomado la decisión de subirla al nivel rojo, ahora encabeza la lista de donadores de este hospital y en el momento que nos llegue un corazón ella será la primera opción" _agradecido mire a mi padre y a mi mentor y los abrace.

"_Puedo pasar a verla?" _pregunte esperanzado.

"_Solo si nos prometes controlarte" _pregunto papa, yo asentí, después de la noticia me sentía mas tranquilo y con esperanzas.

Camine hacia la sala de urgencias, para darle la noticia a Bella de su corazón.

**Hola chicuelas, que les ****pareció el capitulo, se que estuvo un poco triste por lo de Bella pero mírenlo por el lado amable habían pasado 8 meses y ni un solo desmayo, si su corazón esta tan débil era obvio que algo tenia que pasar no? Bueno espero que me dejen sus reviews y ya saben nos vemos o mejor dicho nos leemos el lunes besos bye!**


	12. VIVIR LA VIDA

**CAPITULO 11**

**Vivir la Vida**

**Bella****'s POV**

Estaba bailando con Edward cuando de repente todo se volvió negro, después abrí los ojos, había muchas luces y vi dos rostros uno era el de Carlise el padre de Edward y el otro el de su mentor, veía borroso, por mas que intentaba concentrarme y ver claramente no podía, me sentía débil, la negrura me llevaba de nuevo.

Cuando finalmente desperté, esta conectada a varias maquinas, la luz blanca me cegaba un poco y vi a Carlise frente a mí.

"_Bella como te sientes?" _me pregunto observando los monitores.

"_Estoy algo confundida… mareada… débil… que me paso? Donde esta Edward" _pregunte esperando recibir respuestas.

"_Tranquilízate, tu corazón, fallo, es por eso que te sientes así, pero hay buenas noticias, el Dr. Jones te ha elevado al nivel rojo" _eso era una gran noticia pero porque el Dr. Jones me había elevado, Edward era mi medico no el Dr. Jones.

"_Y Edward?" _pregunte a mi suegro.

"_El esta afuera Bella pero en un momento mas iré a darle noticias"_

"_Quiero verlo" _dije firmemente, necesitaba verlo a el a mi Edward.

"_Claro que si pero tranquilízate no debes agitarte" _dijo Carlise antes de salir de la habitación, pasaron un par de minutos y Edward entro por la puerta de la habitación, se le veían los ojos rojos y el cabello alborotado.

"_Mi amor" _dijo y corrió a mi lado a abrazarme, coloco su cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazo.

"_Vaya manera de arruinarte la noche" _dije en tono de broma lo cual molesto visiblemente a Edward.

"_No vuelvas a decir eso mi amor, fue mi culpa no debimos de haber bailado tanto, he descuidado tu salud..."_

"_Momento Edward no te eches las culpa, esto era cuestión de tiempo y ambos lo sabíamos, mi corazón iba a fallar en cualquier momento, así que no quiero volver a escuchar que te culpas, durante estos 8 meses no has hecho otra cosa que cuidarme que hacerme feliz, como puedes pensar en culparte?" _dijo un poco ofuscada.

"_Mi amor tuve mucho miedo, yo… tuve miedo de perderte…"_

"_Por eso no estuviste aquí?" _pregunte y el rostro de Edward se ensombreció.

"_Bella yo… perdí el control, me puse muy preocupado, y no me permitieron entrar" _admitió Edward apenado.

"_Edward amor… ahora soy yo la que debe tranquilizarte a ti? Mírale el lado amable a todo esto" _dije intentando sonar optimista y por un lado lo estaba.

"_Ay un lado bueno en todo esto?" _pregunto Edward besándome la mano y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

"_Me subieron al nivel rojo Edward, pronto obtendré mi corazón" _dije optimista, Edward me miro a los ojos y sonrío.

"_Si pronto lo obtendremos mi amor, muy pronto" _dijo y me beso de nuevo en las manos.

Pase una semana internada en el hospital, Edward paso la mayoría del tiempo a mi lado, solo se separaba para dar un par de rondas al día con sus pacientes y en su lugar dejaba a Alice a mi cargo también Charlie había venido a verme pero se fue junto con Carlise que le dijo que me encontraba mejor y con la noticia de que había subido de nivel sentía mucha esperanza.

Finalmente cuando me dieron de alta Edward me llevo personalmente a mi departamento.

"_Me siento muy bien Edward en serio" _dije mientras me sentaba en la sala, me sentía muy cansada, pero solo porque había pasado una semana acostada en una cama.

"_Recuerda que debes reposar Bella" _dijo Edward cargándome y llevándome a la recamara.

"_Edward ya estoy cansada de estar acostada quiero aire fresco, quiero hacer cosas"_

"_Que clase de cosas, Bella tu corazón esta débil, tu cuerpo también lo esta"_

"_Si Edward lo se pero no por eso me la voy a pasar acostada, claro que me cuidare pero déjame de tratar como una bebe por favor" _dije ya algo molesta.

"_Tienes razón Bella es solo… que no quiero que te pase nada, no hasta que encontremos tu corazón"_

"_Edward… no voy a vivir acostada hasta que encontremos ese donador, que pasa si no lo encontramos a tiempo? Habré perdido mucho tiempo" _

"_Bella no digas eso, vamos a encontrar tu corazón… es solo cuestión de tiempo"_

"_Edward…" _comencé a hablar hacia ya tiempo que quería tratar este tema con el y ahora era el momento perfecto.

"_Que pasa Bella?"_

"_Debemos de hablar, cuando me enamore de ti, cuando finalmente me di la oportunidad de vivir, de ser amada por un hombre como tu, supe que esto iba a pasar, ambos sabemos lo difícil que es encontrar un donador compatible, sabemos que aunque haya subido al nivel rojo, aun así mis posibilidades de lograr el transplante no son muy grandes, por eso quiero pedirte Edward que vivamos nuestras vidas, quiero no pensar en el futuro, quiero pensar en el hoy, solo en el momento, quiero ser feliz junto a ti ahora que estoy viva, ahora que puedo… por favor no me trates como a una desahuciada que no puede moverse, quiero salir, disfrutar en la medida de lo posible, quiero ser feliz a tu lado, podrías hacer eso por mi? Podrías dejar de preocuparte tanto por mi corazón y preocuparte mas por hacerme feliz?" _vi como Edward analizaba mis palabras, como poco a poco su expresión iba cambiando de preocupación a otra cosa.

"_Aun no se como fue que una mujer tan maravillosa como tu se enamoro de mi" _su comentario me dio mucha risa.

"_Edward… tu eres el maravilloso en esta relación" _

"_No Bella, tienes razón, he sido muy tonto, pero tampoco puedes pedirme que deje de preocuparme por ti, yo también cuando acepte tener una relación contigo sabia a lo que me enfrentaba y aunque he tratado no tomarme las cosas tan a pecho es imposible, te amo mas que a mi vida y me da un terror enorme perderte"_

"_Edward nadie tiene la vida comprada… nadie por eso aprovechemos el hoy, aprovechemos nuestro amor" _

La respuesta de Edward fue através de un hermoso beso, durante las siguientes 2 semanas las pase un poco en reposo por ordenes del Dr. Jones quien había tomado mi caso puesto que consideraron que la relación sentimental que Edward y yo teníamos no ayudaba para que el fuera mi medico, y menos para que el realizara el transplante.

Edward y yo estábamos en mi departamento, sentados frente a la ventana, habíamos ido a ver al Dr. Jones y me había dado oficialmente de alta, salvo algunas restricciones pero finalmente podía salir a la calle y dejar de pasar tanto tiempo en cama.

"_Y que vamos a hacer hoy? Finalmente soy libre en lo que cabe claro esta!" _dije volteando mi cuerpo para verlo.

"_Tengo una idea que te parece ir a cenar? Hace mucho que no salimos todos juntos te gustaría ir al Bella Italia?" _me pregunto Edward con una mirada expectante.

"_Me encantaría" _dije encantada realmente me hacia mucha ilusión pasar una noche al lado de mis mejores amigos y del amor de mi vida.

"_Entonces voy a avisarle a Alice, seguramente querrá comprarte un vestido nuevo, ya sabes maquillarte, y por la hora que es me va a matar porque no le avise mas temprano"_

"_Estas loco? Dejarme en las manos de Alice?" _en ese momento mi cuñadita quien tenia llaves de mi departamento, entro a mi recamara escuchando lo ultimo.

"_Que pasa aquí?"_ pregunto Alice con su voz cantarina.

"_Esta noche iremos a cenar todos juntos a celebrar que Bella fue dada de alta oficialmente"_

"_Que? Y me lo dices a esta hora? Tenemos tantas cosas que hacer Bella, debemos ver que vas a ponerte, seguro necesitaremos vestidos nuevos, además debo maquillarte, peinarte en fin"_

Edward y yo volteamos a vernos y reímos, conocíamos tan bien a Alice que la verdad fue que ya no me importo pasar todo ese tiempo a su lado, extrañaba mucho hacer cosas solo con ella.

Edward se disculpo diciendo que haría las reservaciones para cenar y que les avisaría a los demás, mientras Alice me arrastraba a su boutique para elegir que ropa nos pondríamos para cenar.

**Que tal su fin de semana chicas, el ****mío bien gracias a Dios, luchando contra el sueño que me da el embarazo, realmente me da sueño jaja, bueno se que este capitulo esta corto pero dará pie para lo que pasara en el próximo capitulo, que esperemos salga el día de mañana, bueno las dejo para que me dejen el maravilloso reviews que se me dejaran, besos bye.**


	13. LA BELLA ITALIA

**CAPITULO 11**

**La Bella Italia**

**Edward****'s POV**

Después de dejar a Bella en manos de Alice, les llame urgentemente a Jasper y a Emmett, quienes se encontraron conmigo en la joyería, había decidido finalmente pedirle matrimonio a Bella, sabia que ella era la indicada y desde que acepto ser mi novia tenia pensado pedirle matrimonio, pero pensaba hacerlo después de su transplante, ahora después de lo que había platicado con ella sabia que no podía esperar, ella tenia razón, no sabíamos lo que iba a pasar, y yo deseaba tenerla a mi lado mientras pudiera, quería darle todo, y sabia que al casarme con ella la haría muy feliz, no me importaba lo que la gente dijera, no me importaba conocerla solo desde hace 9 meses, ansiaba hacer a Bella mi esposa, mi mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, así que ahora esperaba nervioso a mis amigos para elegir el anillo de Bella.

"_Ya estamos aquí hermanito, cual es la prisa?" _pregunto Emmett.

"_Si no me digas que se ha pegado lo de Alice y quieres que nos arreglemos para la cena de esta noche desde ahorita?" _dijo mi cuñado bromeando.

"_Muy gracioso Jasper pero no es eso, les pedí que vinieran porque necesito su ayuda, quiero que me ayuden a elegir el anillo de compromiso de Bella" _cuando dije esto las bocas de ambos se abrieron.

"_Vas a pedirle matrimonio a Bella?" _pregunto Emmett con su cara seria.

"_Se lo que van a decirme que debo esperar a que ella este totalmente bien pero…"_

"_No vamos a decirte eso Edward, bueno por lo menos yo no" _admitió Emmett.

"_Ni yo tampoco, en realidad si me sorprende pero no porque sea una mala idea sino porque en realidad creí que tu ibas a esperar hasta que ella estuviera bien, pero realmente esta idea es genial, amigo ustedes se aman, y para que esperar" _dijo Jasper dándome un abrazo.

"_El cuñado tiene razón, ustedes son el uno para el otro, felicidades hermanito!" _y recibí un fuerte abrazo de oso por parte de mi hermano.

Me ayudaron a elegir el anillo era de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes en la banda del anillo y un enorme diamante al centro, el anillo era un set completo que embonaba perfectamente con la argolla de matrimonio de ella y mío, compre el set de inmediato, después me fui a mi departamento a bañarme y cambiarme, había quedado de pasar por Bella a las 7 p.m.

Estaba muy nervioso sabia que Bella me amaba, y quería pensar que ella aceptaría casarse conmigo, pero y si se le hacia demasiado, si la idea de casarse conmigo no la hacia feliz, el terror me estaba invadiendo, llegue al departamento de Bella, para mi sorpresa ella me abrió, pensé que Alice aun estaría con ella pero al parecer habían terminado temprano.

Bella se veía hermosa, llevaba un vestido color violeta de un solo tirante y era estilo bluson, era corto dejaba al descubierto sus hermosas piernas, su cabello estaba ligeramente rizado y recogido en una coleta de lado.

"_Como me veo?" _me pregunto dándose una vuelta.

"_Te ves preciosa, en realidad no hay palabras para describir tu belleza" _Bella rió el sonido de su risa era la música mas hermosa para mis oídos.

"_Alice dijo que dirías eso, comienzo a creer que tu hermana es realmente una bruja" _dijo Bella tomando su bolso lista para irnos.

"_Yo mas bien diría que es un vampiro, siempre lista para succionar la sangre de los demás" _ Bella rió de nuevo lanzando sus brazos a mi cuello y me beso, yo coloque mis manos en su pequeña cintura.

"_Tienes una idea de cuanto te amo Edward?" _pregunto Bella mirándome con unos maravillosos ojos de amor que me volvían loco.

"_Tengo una idea de cuanto te amo yo" _dije besándola de nuevo.

Tomados de la mano subimos a mi auto, llegamos en poco tiempo al restaurante donde ya nos esperaban los demás, nos sentamos en la mesa que en esta ocasión estaba ubicada en un balcón en una zona mas privada, lo había pedido de esta manera pues deseaba hacer el momento muy especial.

Terminamos de cenar, los meseros recogieron los platos y nos preguntaron si deseábamos un postre, previamente le había entregado el anillo al mesero para que lo pusiera sobre una fresa en un pedazo de pastel de queso, así que el momento había llegado, sentía que mis manos me sudaban y yo mismo sudaba frío.

"_Edward que te pasa amor? Te noto algo nervioso" _me pregunto Bella que se dio cuenta que no dejaba de mirar hacia adentro para ver si el mesero ya venia.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando el mesero llego y comenzó a repartir los platos, le hice una ligera seña para decirle que era a Bella a quien debía entregar el plato con el anillo, el la capto de inmediato y dejo su plato para el final.

Bella tomo su tenedor y cuando estaba a punto de partir el pastel se percato del anillo, vi como su rostro se lleno de expectación y tomo el anillo entre sus dedos, inmediatamente yo moví mi silla y me hinque frente a ella, cuando se dio cuenta de esto volteo hacia mi sorprendida.

"_Isabella Swan, desde que te conocí, supe que eras la mujer de mi vida, por la que seria capaz de todo, por la que daría todo con tal de pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, Te Amo como jamás he amado a nadie, y hoy frente a nuestros amigos quiero pedirte que aceptes ser mi esposa, no puedo soportar pasar un minuto mas lejos de ti, Bella aceptas casarte conmigo?" _tenia a Bella tomada de la mano, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y una hermosa sonrisa invadió su rostro.

"_Edward si hay una cosa en esta vida que desee con todas mis fuerzas es ser tu esposa mi amor, claro que acepto casarme contigo" _levante a Bella de su silla y la bese con todas mis fuerzas mientras nuestros amigos nos aplaudían.

"_Que no vas a ponerle el anillo!" _grito Emmett mientras todos lo secundaban.

Baje a Bella de mi fuerte abrazo y tome el anillo de sus manos ella lloraba y reía de emoción, con el anillo en su dedo anular volví a preguntar.

"_Bella me harás el honor de ser la Sra. Cullen?"_

"_Si Edward acepto ser tu esposa" _y de nuevo nos besamos y abrazamos.

Fuimos interrumpidos por Alice y Rosalie que deseaban abrazar a Bella, Emmett y Jasper me abrazaron a mí.

"_Y para cuando será la boda?" _pregunto Rosalie, realmente no había pensado en una fecha así que voltee a ver a Bella quien levanto los hombros en señal de desconocimiento.

"_Si por mi fuera nos casábamos mañana mismo" _dije besando de nuevo a Bella.

"_Estas loco? Mañana? No tienes que darme al menos 3 meses para organizarlo todo. Diseñar y elaborar el vestido de Bella, la fiesta, arreglos ufff hay millones de cosas que hacer aun" _era obvio que mi hermana se estaba adjudicando la organización de mi boda, pero sabia que no podía ser de otra manera, además me tranquilizaba pensar que Bella no estaría estresada pues mi hermana era un as en eso de organizar.

"_Te parecen bien 3 meses?" _pregunte a mi adorada Bella.

"_Me parecerán eternos, pero estoy de acuerdo con Alice, eso si cuñadita, no quiero una gran boda, solo nuestros familiares y amigos cercanos, algo sencillo"_

"_Sencillo no significa que sea sin chiste, una boda es una boda y tu no te preocupes déjalo todo en mis manos y ya veras que todo será un verdadero éxito" _podía ver la alegría en los ojos de todos, estaban felices por nosotros.

"_Propongo un brindis" _dijo Emmett quien muy pocas veces era serio, pero esta vez lo vi en su mirada estaba siendo serio.

Todos tomamos nuestras copas y nos reunimos alrededor de la mesa.

"_Propongo un brindis por Bella la mujer que hizo que mi hermano conociera realmente el amor, porque has de saber Bella viví a su lado por 27 años y jamás lo vi ser tan feliz como ahora que esta a tu lado, salud" _las palabras de mi hermano me llegaron al corazón, y también al de Bella pues sus ojos estaban llorosos de nuevo.

Todos brindamos y reímos pasamos un rato mas en el restaurante platicando, la mayoría de la velada fue hablar de la boda, Alice ya tenia millones de ideas de donde seria la boda, tanto ella como Rose y Bella se veían muy emocionadas.

Cuando finalmente fue hora de irnos, Bella y yo subimos al auto, y manejamos rumbo a su departamento, entramos en la sala y nos sentamos en el sillón.

"_Puedo preguntarte algo Edward?" _me dijo Bella mientras estaba sentada junto a mi en el sillón pero ambos nos veíamos frente a frente.

"_Lo que quieras mi amor" _dije llevando mis manos a su cintura.

"_Puedo preguntarte que fue lo que te llevo a pedirme matrimonio?" _me pregunto muy seria llevando sus manos a mi cuello.

"_Bella desde que te conocí tuve claro que tu eras la mujer con quien quería pasar mi vida, al principio pensé en pretenderte hasta que consiguiera tu transplante, pero en el momento en que gracias a Alice me di cuenta que no podía dejar pasar el tiempo por miedo o por mi ética profesional, en ese momento supe que si tu me correspondías te haría mi esposa"_

"_Pero dime, mi recaída tuvo algo que ver?"_

"_Si y no, por lo menos no en la manera que tu piensas. Te conozco Bella se que a veces no te ves como la maravillosa mujer que eres, pero déjame decirte que solo decidí apresurar esto pues no deseo pasar mas tiempo lejos de ti, quiero que seas mía en todos los aspectos Bella, quiero ser tuyo de todas las maneras posibles, quiero que seas mi esposa, mi mujer, y lo quiero ya, no quiero esperar a tu transplante, porque como dices tu hay que vivir el ahora, el hoy y no preocuparnos por el futuro, así que no importa lo que pase, quiero que seas mi esposa, te queda claro?" _dije acercándola a mi prácticamente sentándola sobre mis piernas lo cual ocasiono que su vestido subiera mas de la cuenta y dejara al descubierto su hermosa y larga pierna, la cual acaricie con mis manos.

"_Me queda muy claro, pero solo para resolver una ultima duda… la ultima vez que hablamos de esto, fue antes de mi recaída y me dijiste que… bueno que tu y yo no podíamos… hacer el amor porque asumiría un riesgo para mi salud… tu sigues pensando igual?" _la manera inocente en que Bella me lo preguntaba hacia que me encendiera demasiado, tuve que respirar y alejar la mano de la pierna de Bella subiéndola hacia su cintura para responderle.

"_Aun pienso que puede ser peligroso, pero…. si somos cuidadosos y tu… bueno podemos intentarlo, Bella no quiero que pienses que no quiero hacer el amor contigo, porque no es así, por Dios amor solo mírate, eres hermosa, sensual, me fascinas, te deseo, pero temo por…." _Bella se acerco de nuevo a mí, rodeándome con sus hermosas piernas y abrazándome fuertemente con sus manos en mi cuello, lo cual me obligo a tomar fuertemente su cintura.

"_Solo eso quería saber Edward… no tengas miedo, yo se que nada me va a pasar, lo siento, no me preguntes como pero lo se, así que no tengas miedo porque yo no lo tengo, quiero compartirlo todo contigo, quiero ser tuya en cuerpo y alma, quiero dormir en tus brazos, sentir tu cuerpo tu calor junto a mi"_

"_Sabes si no te alejas un poco de mi… en este momento te llevo a tu recamara y te hago el amor"_

"_Suena muy tentador" _dijo Bella apretándome mas fuerte con sus piernas.

"_Si lo es… demasiado… pero ahora que estamos a tan poco tiempo de casarnos, prefiero esperar a nuestra noche de bodas, no crees?"_ pregunte besando el cuello de Bella.

"_Mmmm… este… que decías?" _me dijo casi sin poder articular palabra, me encantaba ponerla de esta manera, pero estábamos llegando muy lejos y si no me detenía ahora no lo haría después.

"_Donde te gustaría vivir?" _mi pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Bella quien relajo sus piernas y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

"_La verdad no había pensado en eso?" _admitió Bella pensativa.

"_Mi departamento es muy grande, creo que seria bueno para empezar ahí, después podemos buscar una casa, no lejos del hospital, con un enorme jardín, te gustaría mi amor?" _Bella me miro y sonrío.

"_Me gusta la idea, pero lo que mas me gusta es pensar en estar contigo, siempre mi amor"_

Bella me beso dulcemente, y juntos comenzamos a planear nuestra vida juntos.

**Hola, ya ando por aquí de nuevo, sorry por no actualizar ayer pero tenia mucho trabajo y solo alcance a escribir la mitad del capitulo, pero aquí estoy ****terminándolo y subiéndolo, quiero decirles a todas las que siguen este fic, que no será tan largo como Rebeldes, es mas bien corto, pues ya tengo bien pensado el final que prácticamente fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, para serles sinceras ahorita no tengo ninguna idea para un nuevo fic, así que si a alguna de ustedes se les ocurre algo y les gustaría que y o desarrollara la idea mándenme un mensaje privado a mi perfil y lo discutimos sale? También si alguien me puede ayudar a subir fotos a mi perfil, pues quisiera subir el vestido de novia de Bella y todo eso pero no se como hacerlo, bueno las dejo para que me dejen sus reviews y espero sus mensajes besos bye.**


	14. CENA DE COMPROMISO

**CAPITULO 13**

**Cena de Compromiso**

**Bella****'s POV**

Definitivamente el tiempo al lado de Edward volaba, eso aunado a la organización de la boda habían hecho que ahora solo faltara una semana, Alice elaboro un diseño exclusivo de vestido de novia para mi, le dije que no quería nada ostentoso que deseaba que mi vestido fuera muy sencillo, era de tirante un poco grueso con aplicaciones en los hombres debajo del busto y en la espalda baja, ya que tenia un pronunciado escote **(pueden verlo en mi perfil) **cuando lo vi terminado casi me voy de espaldas era realmente hermoso, jamás ni en mis sueños mas locos creí llevar un vestido así, para ellas Alice hice dos diseños realmente hermosos, elegimos el color azul turquesa para sus vestidos al igual que para las corbatas de los trajes de Emmett y Jasper, el vestido de Rosalie era mas sensual con un pronunciado escote delantero y trasero adornado con aplicaciones en los tirantes, debajo del busto y en el escote de la espalda, el de Alice era un poco mas discreto pero muy original con un solo tirante y de tela suelta **(ambos vestidos pueden verse en mi perfil) **no podía ser realmente mas feliz.

En el departamento de Edward habíamos hecho algunas modificaciones, Alice decía que su departamento era muy masculino, y que necesitaba mas toques femeninos, así que nos llevamos algunos de los muebles que Alice compro para mi y sobre todo el enorme cuadro con las fotografías que me regalo Alice.

Una noche una semana antes de la boda Edward y yo estábamos abrazados en el sillón viendo la televisión.

"_Te gusto como quedo nuestro departamento mi amor?" _me pregunto Edward con su usual voz dulce y melódica.

"_Me encanto, por mi lo hubiéramos podido dejar como antes, lo único que me importa es que este lugar será nuestro hogar" _dije abrazándome aun mas a su pecho.

"_Después de todo Alice tenia razón, era demasiado masculino, con los detalles que tu y Alice eligieron el lugar es mas acogedor, además con el solo hecho de que tu estés aquí esperándome al salir del trabajo, es razón mas que suficiente para venir aquí mas seguido" _dijo besándome la coronilla.

"_Te esperare con una rica cena, eso no lo dudes" _dije volteando a verlo a los ojos.

"_Mi amor en verdad no te importa que no podamos salir de luna de miel?" _me pregunto viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

"_Claro que no mi amor, se que en el hospital te necesitan, además afrontémoslo, yo no debo viajar, y será mejor estar aquí cerca por cualquier cosa que suceda" _dije siendo crudamente realista.

"_Por lo menos me dieron el fin de semana de nuestra boda y seré solo para ti" _dijo viéndome picaramente.

"_Tu siempre serás para mi y de nadie mas, escuchaste solo mío Edward Cullen!" _dije hincándome en el sillón y pidiendo mis brazos en su cuello.

"_Me encanta cuando te pones posesiva, te ves muy sexy" _dijo Edward viéndome con esa mirada llena de pasión y de lujuria que realmente me volvía loca.

"_En serio te parezco sexy?" _pregunte de manera inocente provocando que Edward me tirara al sillón y se acostara sobre mi.

"_Endemoniadamente sexy Bella" _dijo acariciándome suavemente con sus manos.

"_Tu eres muy sexy sabes, me encanta tu cabello alborotado y tus hermosos ojos verdes, cuando me ves puedo perderme en ellos" _dije acariciando sus mejillas.

"_Te amo Bella y en serio que cuento los días para que ya seas completamente mía" _dijo mientras me daba besitos en mi rostro y bajaba a mi cuello aumentando la intensidad de los besos.

"_Por mi seria completamente tuya ahora mismo, pero… si sigues besándome Edward olvidare por completo la razón por la cual debemos esperar hasta la noche de bodas" _admití, lo cual hizo reír a Edward.

"_Ay preciosa, quiero hacer todo bien contigo, además falta solo una semana, por cierto estas segura que no quieres que pasemos la noche en un hotel en lugar de aquí?"  
_

"_En realidad prefiero estar aquí, en lo que será nuestro hogar, despertar al día siguiente en nuestra cama y tenerte a mi lado, hacerte el desayuno y comer en nuestra cama, me gusta mas esa idea" _dije mientras Edward se levantaba y me abrazaba fuertemente hacia el.

"_Me gusta mucho, pero mucho tu idea" _dijo Edward abrazándome hacia el.

"_Cuando llegan Carlise y Esme?" _pregunte a Edward.

"_Llegan el miércoles, Alice ya les tiene todo preparado la habitación de hotel y todo, Charlie llega el viernes verdad?"_

"_Si ya sabes que papa no sabe estar lejos de Forks si por el hubiera sido se hubiera venido el mismo sábado, pero le dije que tenia que estar presente en la cena familiar del viernes así que no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar venirse un día antes" _dije recordando lo difícil que había sido decirle a papa que iba a casarme con Edward pero tanto el como los padres de Edward lo habían tomado con mucha felicidad.

El miércoles fuimos por Esme y Carlise al aeropuerto, Alice aun tenia que medirle a Esme su vestido para la boda, y Carlise tenia que ir a medirse su smoking, el jueves tuvimos un ensayo en el jardín donde seria la boda, y finalmente el viernes Edward y yo fuimos por Charlie al aeropuerto.

Estábamos en la sala de espera, cuando vimos en los monitores que el vuelo de papa había llegado, nos levantamos al ver que los pasajeros salían, casi al final vi como papa volteaba intentando ubicarme entre la gente, Edward me levanto un poco y comencé a agitar los brazos hasta que capte la atención de Charlie.

"_Bells" _papa me abrazo fuertemente teníamos poco menos de 3 meses sin vernos pero aun así lo extrañaba mucho y al parecer el a mi pues jamás era tan expresivo.

"_Hola Charlie" _Edward le extendió la mano a papa quien la tomo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"_Como esta mi futuro yerno? Espero que estés cuidando bien a mi Bella?" _pregunto papa abrazándonos a ambos.

Edward asintió y los 3 nos fuimos para llevar a papa al hotel, me había costado trabajo convencerlo de que se quedara en un hotel pero al fin y al cabo acepto pues mi departamento ya estaba prácticamente vacío, de hecho esta noche dormiría con Alice en su casa pues quería tenerme muy temprano para arreglarme.

Después de dejar a papa en el hotel, Edward me dejo en casa de Alice pues debía arreglarme para la cena de compromiso, solo asistiríamos la familia de Edward y la mía, es decir Charlie, Carlise, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward y yo, ya que al día siguiente todos estaríamos ocupados atendiendo a los invitados que realmente eran muy pocos no pasaban de 50 en su mayoría colegas de Edward y algunos amigos de los chicos, es por eso que esta cena se había planeado para realmente estar la familia completa.

Para esa noche Alice eligió para mi un vestido en color Berry muy sencillo **(pueden verlo en mi perfil)**y dejaríamos mi cabello ondulado y suelto, muy pronto me encontré lista y esperando a que Edward pasara por mi, Alice y Jasper se habían adelantado por lo que me senté en la sala de Alice nerviosa.

Edward toco la puerta, y yo abrí rápidamente para encontrármelo elegantemente vestido, sus hermosos ojos verdes me recorrieron de arriba para abajo.

"_Hola preciosa, debo decirte que hoy te ves hermosa, maravillosamente hermosa" _dijo tomándome la mano y llevándola a su boca para besarla.

"_Tu te ves realmente guapo voy a ser la envidia de toda aquella que me vea de tu brazo" _Edward solo sonrío y me tomo del brazo, subimos al volvo y llegamos al bello restaurante que Alice había elegido para la cena, cuando llegamos todos nos estaban esperando y nos recibieron con un caluroso aplauso.

Edward y yo nos sentamos en nuestros lugares y dimos inicio a la cena.

"_Bueno esta noche es muy especial para todos, mañana nuestra familias, la familia Cullen y la familia Swan se unirán oficialmente, mañana dos maravillosas personas unirán sus vidas para siempre, es por eso que quiero pedir que levantemos nuestras copas por Edward y Bella, salud" _Alice había dado el primer brindis de la noche, el resto de la velada fue por demás agradable, reímos, recordamos anécdotas, hasta papa estuvo pendiente de la platica y compartió anécdotas mías.

Al final de la noche fue muy duro despedirme de Edward pero tenia que hacerlo así que Alice me llevo a su departamento, me quede dormida deseando que llegara el día de mañana el mejor día de mi vida.

**Hola chicas, capitulo chico pero ya viene la boda, ya casi esta aquí, y con la boda viene la noche de bodas, pasara o no pasara? Por cierto mil gracias a todas aquellas que me dieron tips para poner ****fotografías en mi perfil y también quienes compartieron ideas para un nuevo fic, aun sigo pensando cual elegir, en fin les adelanto que este fic no será muy largo a lo mas 20 capítulos y me parece mucho, ya se acerca el momento culminante de la historia y por favor les pido que no me vayan a quemar en leña verde ok? Bueno besos y las dejo para que me escriban sus maravillosos reviews que me encanta leer.**


	15. LA BODA

**CAPITULO 14**

**La Boda**

**Bella****'s POV**

Me encontraba de pie frente al gran espejo en la recamara de Alice, apenas podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, yo vestida de novia, me veía realmente hermosa, creo que era la felicidad que iluminaba mis ojos, estaba feliz, extasiada, en pocas horas seria la esposa de Edward.

Alice me había terminado de arreglar hace apenas unos minutos y me dejo sola pues alguien toco a la puerta, estaba segura que era Charlie que venia a recogerme, termine de mirarme en el espejo me di una vuelta para apreciar en todo su esplendor a mi vestido cuando una voz calida me dijo desde la puerta.

"_Definitivamente eres la novia mas hermosa que haya visto __jamás, tu mama estaría tan orgullosa de verte" _las palabras de mi padre entraron directamente a mi corazón, me lance de inmediato a sus brazos.

"_Tu crees que mama __estaría feliz? Probablemente estaría vuelta loca ahora mismo parloteando como siempre lo hacia" _dije recordando el carácter alocado de mi madre, después voltee a ver los ojos llenos de lagrimas de papa que me dijo.

"_estaría feliz… de verte así, tu madre siempre deseo esto para ti Bella y siempre supo que lo tendrías, siempre supo que te casarías y que te enamorarías, de eso no hay duda, es por eso que te dejo esto" _papa saco de su saco una cajita negra de terciopelo y me la entrego, abrí la caja lentamente para encontrarme con un precioso brazalete de diamantes media aproximadamente unos 5 cm de ancho y estaba hecho totalmente de diamantes, o al menos eso parecía.

"_Papa? Estos son?"_

"_Diamantes? Si, ese brazalete perteneció a la familia de tu madre, y ha sido pasado de generación en generación de madres a hijas en el día de su boda, al principio las piezas que lo conformaban eran de imitación pero cada uno de sus dueñas fue reemplazándola con diamantes de verdad hasta ser lo que tu ves ahora una verdadera joya y una verdadera fortuna" _vi con mis ojos abiertos de par en par el hermoso brazalete que papa colocaba en mi muñeca.

"_Como es que tu lo tienes?" _pregunte con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

"_Después de nuestra boda tu mama me lo entrego para que lo llevara a una caja fuerte, ya sabes como fue siempre de despistada y decía que solo yo podría cuidarlo, cuando nos separamos quise regresárselo pero tu mama dijo que estaba mejor a mi lado y que además tarde o temprano seria tuya, así que seria mejor si yo la guardaba y juntos te la entregáramos el día de tu boda" _después de escucharlo no pudo evitarlo y gruesas lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas.

"_No Isabella Swan definitivamente no debes llorar, arruinaras tu maquillaje" _dijo Alice limpiándose sus propias lagrimas al parecer había escuchado todo y había llorado al igual que yo, intente componerme y Alice tomo un par de klinex para limpiarme las lagrimas derramadas, gracias a Dios las lagrimas no arruinaron el maquillaje sino Alice se hubiera puesto realmente enojada.

"_Ahora si estamos listas" _dijo Alice colocándome el velo y entregándome mi ramo de rosas blancas naturales.

Subimos al auto de Rosalie su convertible rojo estaba adornado con un enorme arreglo de rosas en la parte delantera y llevábamos el auto con la capota debajo de manera que lugar por donde pasábamos lugar que la gente tocaba su claxon en señal de celebración.

Llegamos al jardín donde se celebraría la boda, afuera nos esperaban Emmett y Jasper quienes caminaban nerviosos.

"_Al fin llegan, Edward esta como loco caminando de un lado a otro __allá adentro" _Emmett señalo el jardín.

"_No sean exagerados estamos a tiempo, __además es costumbre que el novio espere a la novia" _dijo Alice mientras papa me ayudaba a bajar del auto y Alice ayudaba con mi vestido y el velo.

"_Ahora si es el momento, Bella quiero que sepas antes de que camines hacia mi hermano que estoy feliz, no sabes cuanto de saber que ahora vamos a ser hermanas, te quiero como no tienes idea, y la sola idea de saber que __además de tenerte como amiga ahora te tendré como hermana me hace mas que feliz, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo y créeme cuando te lo digo que mi corazón me dice que serás muy feliz en este matrimonio" _y en ese momento me entrego mi ramo beso mis mejillas y me abrazo, un nudo enorme se apodero de mi garganta pero no llore sabia que si lo hacia la molestaría así que solo le dedique una sonrisa y le dije.

"_Alice Cullen desde el momento en que te __conocí te convertiste en mi hermana y eso seremos para siempre" _le dije con la voz cargada de sentimiento.

"_Es hora" _dijo papa tomando su lugar a mi lado, y acomodando mi velo de manera que cubriera mi rostro, juntos avanzamos hacia el jardín nos colocamos en la puerta que daba entrada hacia el altar que se había improvisado en el jardín, Alice nos dio las instrucciones, primero Rosalie entro caminando y pude escuchar la música sonando, después Alice quien guiñándome el ojo, siguió su camino.

A los pocos segundo sentí como papa me jalaba y juntos salíamos al jardín, en cuanto salimos fije mi vista al frente y me encontré con la mas maravillosa visión que pudiera haber visto jamás, ahí estaba Edward se veía como un verdadero Dios griego, jamás lo había visto lucir de esa manera, su mirada se entrelazo con la mía y sonrío de una manera que solo conmigo hacia, lo le devolví la sonrisa.

De la mano de mi padre el recorrido hasta su lado me pareció eterno, hasta que finalmente la mano de mi padre entrego la mía a Edward, el la tomo en señal de aceptación y levanto mi velo, para poder mirar mi rostro, de nuevo esa sonrisa torcida que era mi perdición hizo su aparición, ambos miramos al ministro que estaba frente a nosotros.

La ceremonia fue como todas las ceremonias de boda, solo que yo sentía que por el hecho de ser Edward y yo esta era especial, diferente, cada uno recitamos junto al ministro nuestros votos y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas dijimos acepto, finalmente el ministro pronuncio las palabras finales de nuestra ceremonia:

"_Edward puedes besar a la novia" _el lugar se lleno de aplausos y con los ojos llenos de amor Edward y yo nos acercamos y nos besamos olvidándonos del lugar, del momento, pensando que solo éramos el y yo en ese momento.

Nuestro beso fue interrumpido por los abrazos de nuestros familiares que llenos de cariño comenzaron a abrazarnos, pero mi mano jamás abandono la de Edward quien se mantuvo a mi lado tomándome fuertemente de la mano reclamándome como suya.

Después de la ronda de abrazos nos dirigimos a la carpa donde una pequeña orquesta nos esperaba, una canción comenzó a sonar mientras anunciaban al Sr. y Sra. Cullen.

_Solo si pudiera estar contigo, tu dormida entre mis brazos  
y mirarte en el silencio, solo si pudiera dibujarte una escena  
de mi sueños, donde siempre estas presente.  
Con solo tenerte __aquí, decirte lo que yo siento  
_

"_Hoy es el __día mas feliz de mi vida Bella" _me dijo Edward besando mi mano y llevándola a su corazón.

_  
Coro:  
Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo, so__ñar con tu voz  
cuando dices te quiero, me gusta abrazarte perderme en tu aroma  
poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo,  
me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca, me gusta creer que por mi tu  
estas loca, como quiero que sientas conmigo la calma y cuando llegue  
la noche...  
cuidarte el alma._

"_jamás imagine que me sentiría así de feliz Edward, soy tu esposa apenas lo puedo creer" _dije con una sonrisa en los labios mientras nos mirábamos fijamente y Edward daba un giro con la canción.

_  
Como despertar en la distancia, sin tu piel junto a la __mía,  
amando tu fotografía, podemos mandar besos con el viento,  
mirar la luna al mismo tiempo, contar un día más.  
Con solo tenerte aquí, no sabes lo que me faltas._

Coro:  
Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo, soñar con tu voz cuando  
dices te quiero, me gusta abrazarte perderme en tu aroma,  
poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo,  
me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca, me gusta creer que por mi tu estas loca,  
como quiero que sientas conmigo la calma, y cuando llegue la noche...  
cuidarte el alma.

Y a pesar de todo, y sin darnos cuenta,  
estaré en tu puerta diciéndote otra vez:

Coro:  
Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo, soñar con tu voz cuando  
dices te quiero, me gusta abrazarte perderme en tu aroma,  
poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo,  
me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca, me gusta creer que por mi tu estas loca,  
como quiero que sientas conmigo la calma, y cuando llegue la noche...  
cuidarte el alma.

Cuando la canción termino todos nos aplaudieron, inmediatamente nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa, Edward no quería que me agitara demasiado así que nos sentamos, nos tomamos fotos con todos los invitamos y casi al final partimos el maravilloso y delicioso pastel de bodas, mas fotografías, por supuesto tomadas por Alice.

Finalmente la hora de despedirnos había llegado, Alice seguía insistiendo que podía conseguirnos una suite en el mejor hotel de la ciudad pero hable sinceramente con ella diciéndole que no me sentiría cómoda en un hotel, prefería que mi primera vez fuera en el departamento de Edward un lugar que ya conocía a la perfección y que a partir de esta noche seria mi hogar.

Así que dejo de insistir y subimos al auto de Edward, el caballeroso como siempre me abrió la puerta y luego camino hasta su lado para manejar, arrancamos rumbo a nuestro departamento, que bien sonaba eso, en el camino Edward me llevaba tomada de la mano, debía admitir que estaba realmente nerviosa y al parecer Edward lo noto.

"_Estas nerviosa Bella?" _me dijo dulcemente Edward mientras estacionábamos el auto en el garaje del edificio.

"_Solo un poco, lo normal, imagino…" _estaba casi delirando no sabia ni que decir.

"_Sabes que no tenemos que hacer nada, si tu tienes miedo… yo esperare a que tu…"_

"_Eso ya esta decidido Edward, te amo y deseo con todas mis fuerzas hacer el amor contigo es solo que compréndeme, estoy nerviosa… ansiosa… eso debe de ser muy normal no crees?" _la sonrisa torcida de Edward me dio fuerzas, salio del auto y me abrió la puerta.

"_Si sirve de algo yo __también estoy nervioso" _dijo Edward ayudándome a salir del auto, y cargándome con sus brazos fuertes.

"_Que haces?" _pregunte abrazándolo fuertemente.

"_Es una tradición que el esposo cargue a su maravillosa y flamante esposa hasta el umbral de su nuevo hogar" _dijo Edward sonando muy obvio.

"_Eso lo se pero tu departamento esta en el ultimo piso amor" _dije intentando sonar igual de obvia que el.

"_Ya lo se pero no me importa llevarte en brazos hasta __allá, quiero tenerte muy cerca de mi Sra. Cullen" _

"_Sra. Cullen eso suena de maravillo mi Sr. Esposo" _dije dándole un dulce beso en los labios, subimos por el elevador y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta estábamos parados frente a nuestro departamento, metí la mano en el bolsillo de Edward y saque la llave que introduje para poder abrir la puerta.

"_Bienvenida a nuestro hogar mi amor" _me dijo Edward y juntos entramos al departamento, me lleve una enorme sorpresa al ver que todo estaba lleno de velas y pétalos de rosas, voltee a ver a Edward quien con mirada confundida negó la pregunta que tenia en mi mirada.

"_Si no fuiste tu entonces quien fue?" _pregunte extrañada pero mi pregunta se respondió cuando en la mesita de centro junto a una botella de champagne se encontraba una nota con la letra de Alice, ambos nos vimos e inmediatamente dijimos.

"_Alice" _Edward tomo la nota y la leyó en voz alta.

"_Espero que este pequeño detalle haga de su noche aun mas especial los quiere Alice"_

"_Pequeño diablito a que hora hizo todo esto?" _pregunte extrañada recordando que ella había estado conmigo toda la mañana.

"_No te quiebres la cabeza con cuestionamientos Alice tiene sus maneras" _dijo Edward abriendo la botella de champagne y sirviendo un poco en nuestras copas.

"_Brindo por una vida llena de amor, por un futuro juntos, brindo por nuestro amor" _dijo Edward y ambos bebimos de nuestra copa.

Dejamos la copa a un lado y suavemente comenzamos a besarnos, sin pensarlo nos fuimos dirigiendo a la recamara donde había aun mas flores y velas que olían de una manera deliciosa.

De pie frente a la cama nuestro beso fue profundizándose poco a poco las manos de Edward que reposaban en mi cintura fueron subiendo por mi espalda acariciándola y haciéndome sentir corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, subieron hasta mi cabello donde retiraron las pinzas que ocultas sostenían mi cabello dejando que este cayera por mi espalda y hombros, Edward lo hizo a un lado y sus besos comenzaron a bajar desde mis labios hasta mis hombros retirando delicadamente uno de los tirantes de mi vestido de novia, yo sentía como el calor subía por todo mi cuerpo, sus labios ardientes besaban mi cuerpo, mis manos lentamente encontraron su pecho y con cuidado lo ayude a quitarse el saco y después botón a botón le ayude a quitarse su camisa, mis manos ardían al contacto de su piel, de su pecho desnudo que lo hacia verse como un verdadero Dios, lo abrace fuertemente necesitaba sentirlo muy cerca de mi el me beso y poco a poco, bajo el pequeño zipper que se encontraba en la parte trasera de mi vestido, con cuidado retiro cada uno de los tirantes haciendo que mi vestido completo cayera al piso, me encontraba prácticamente desnuda frente a el salvo por las pequeñas panties de encaje que Alice me había comprado para la ocasión, Edward se separo un poco de nuestro abrazo para verme, que digo para verme para devorarme con la mirada, me tomo de nuevo entre sus brazos y me llevo a la cama donde me deposito suavemente, cuando me encontraba ahí, con cuidado se acerco a mis pies y desabrocho los zapatos quitándolos de su camino al igual que las medias que llevaba puestas, con pasión beso mis pies, y poco a poco fue subiendo hasta mis pantorrillas, mis muslos, cada beso lanzaba una oleada de placer a mi cuerpo, antes de acostarse junto a mi, lentamente pero sin dejar de mirarme se quito su pantalón, con cuidado se acostó sobre mi y sus labios comenzaron a besarme de nuevo con esa pasión que estaba aprendiendo a conocer y que me volvía loca.

Sus labios bajaron hasta mis pechos desnudos mientras yo acariciaba sus cabellos alborotados y ahora llenos de sudor, sus manos retiraron con mucho cuidado mi última prenda al igual que el retiro la suya.

"_Edward… Edward… te necesito… hazme tuya mi amor" _dije con voz entrecortada, la respuesta de Edward no fue con palabras sino con hechos con dulzura y suavidad abrió mis piernas y se introdujo en mi, al principio la sensación fue de dolor, mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, Edward se quedo muy quito dentro de mi.

"_Bella, Mi Bella, Mi Esposa, Mi Amor… Te Amo" _y como si esas palabras fueran medicina todo el dolor se fue sentí como mi cuerpo se relajo y el lo noto porque comenzó a moverse suavemente dentro de mi y todo el dolor ya no estaba ahora todo era placer, un montos de olas de placer que me invadían totalmente, Edward no paraba de besarme, los labios, el cuello, los hombros y sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo, en ese momento el placer se hizo mas intenso sentí como mi cuerpo de arqueaba para acercarse mas al de el, y como si un fuego artificial se hubiera encendido explote y Edward junto conmigo.

"_Oh… Edward Te Amo" _

"_Yo __también Te Amo Mi Amor" _y esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche antes de quedarme dormida en los brazos de mi amado.

**Hello, hello, ando por aquí de nuevo, se que no tengo ****perdón y que me he tardado demasiado en actualizar pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena, antes de que se lo pregunten, no se paso nada a Bella solo se quedo dormida no piensen nada malo, y bueno espero recibir miles de reviews para que me digan que les pareció el capitulo? Les gusto? Bueno como ya había dicho ya casi se acaba el próximo capitulo esta desgarrador, creo que algunas lloraran, bueno ese yo creo que si saldrá hasta la next week pero espero los reviews para este las quiero besos bye.**


	16. UNA TRAGICA NOCHE

**CAPITULO 15**

**Una ****Trágica Noche**

**Edward****'s POV**

Tenia a Bella dormida en mis brazos, tenia apenas unos minutos que se quedo dormida en mis brazos, fue tan maravilloso hacer el amor con ella, jamás había sentido nada parecido a eso, ella era el amor de mi vida, y habernos entregado en cuerpo y alma era lo mas maravilloso del mundo, no podía dormir, observarla dormir era maravilloso para mi, me gustaban sus ojos, sus labios, sentirla tan mía, además me gustaba escuchar como me llamaba en sueños.

De repente mi celular que se encontraba junto a la cama comenzó a sonar, antes de que Bella despertara lo respondí.

"_Bueno Dr. Cullen?"_

"_Tanya? Eres tu?" _era muy raro que mi asistente me llamara y mas a estas horas y sobre todo en mi noche de bodas.

"_Dr. Cullen lo siento mucho se que hoy es su noche de bodas, pero hay una emergencia en el hospital el Sr. __Julián uno de sus paciente esta muy grave necesita urgentemente de su atención" _realmente no me hacia gracia dejar a Bella sola menos en nuestra noche de bodas así que intente persuadirla.

"_Tanya y el Dr. Jones no esta disponible?" _sabia que mi mentor seria capaz de ayudarme.

"_El esta en __cirugía y no sabemos cuando se desocupara, le aseguro que ya agote todas las opciones Dr. Cullen créame que si no fuera de vida o muerte no lo habría llamado"_

"_Esta bien Tanya pide que preparen el quirófano estaré ahí en 10 minutos" _

Me levante y rápidamente fui a cambiarme, intente despertar a Bella pero se veía muy cansada así que no quise insistir, le deje una nota en la cama junto con una rosa donde le explicaba lo sucedido esperaba regresar antes de que ella despertara por la mañana.

Tome mi auto, iba pensando en Bella en nuestra noche de bodas, entonces sucedió, fue tan rápido que ni si quiera me di cuenta, había luces un camión invadía mi carril, intente evadirlo pero no pude me impacte directamente con el, sentí que mas autos se impactaban y de repente todo se puso negro.

**Bella's POV**

Estaba teniendo el sueño mas hermoso de mi vida, Edward y yo estábamos en un hermoso prado, a nuestro alrededor solo habían árboles, naturaleza, Edward y yo estábamos acostados sobre el césped, viendo las estrellas, entonces escuchamos a un par de niños llamándonos, gritaban "papa" "mama", en ese momento Edward y yo nos levantamos y corrimos hacia ellos en el momento que los íbamos a abrazar desperté abruptamente, el ruido que me despertó era el de mi bipper, el que me habían entregado en el hospital, aquel que solo sonaría cuando encontraran a un donador para mi, lo tome entre mis manos y lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas me voltee para encontrar la cama vacía.

"_Edward? Edward?" _me levante con el bipper en la mano, busque en el baño, la cocina hasta que regrese a la recamara y encontré la nota que Edward me dejo, marque a su celular pero me mando al buzón, seguramente ya había llegado al hospital y no me podría responder así que le deje un mensaje.

"_Edward soy Bella, mi bipper, amor hay un donador, te veo en el hospital, te amo" _colgué el teléfono inmediatamente, y marque el numero de Alice, ella era la indicada para venir por mi.

"_Bueno?" _la voz adormilada al otro lado del teléfono era de ella de Alice.

"_Alice soy Bella necesito que vengas por mi, hay un donador" _mis palabras salían arrebatadas mientras peleaba por el par de jeans que saque del closet para vestirme.

"_Oh Dios Mio eso es maravilloso, pero y Edward?"_

"_Tuvo una emergencia en el hospital intente llamarlo pero me manda al buzón, lo veré cuando llegue, pero ven pronto por mi"_

"_En 10 no 5 minutos voy por ti" _Alice colgó el teléfono, saque del closet la maleta que tenia preparada desde que me entregaron el bipper con ropa y documentos importantes, tome mi bolso y mi celular y baje al lobby del edificio, Alice y Jasper fueron rápidos, no creo que hayan pasado mas de 5 minutos cuando ya estaban llegando por mi, subí de inmediato al auto respirando profundamente.

"_Estas bien Bella?"_

"_Si solo estoy emocionada y muy muy nerviosa" _dije sinceramente.

"_Me imagino, Emmett y Rose van para el hospital, al igual que mis papas y Charlie" _había olvidado que Charlie estaba en la ciudad.

"_Olvide que papa estaba aquí, estoy tan nerviosa" _

"_Lo se me imagine, __así que por eso lo llame, también intente llamar de nuevo a Edward pero no me respondió"_

"_Seguro que ya me esta esperando en el hospital, debo tranquilizarme" _dije dando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Llegamos al hospital, todos estaban ahí, todos menos el, pensé que seguramente estaría en el quirófano con la emergencia que me dijo tenia así que decidí relajarme un poco antes de pedir que lo buscaran, me llevaron a una habitación donde me conectaron a varias maquinas.

"_Isabella, entiendes el riesgo verdad?" _pregunto el Dr. Jones quien estaba monitoreando todos los aparatos conectados a mi.

"_Totalmente Dr. Jones, estoy muy nerviosa, __además no he podido comunicarme con Edward desde que salio hace rato rumbo para acá"_

"_Tranquila Bella seguro esta en el quirófano con su paciente, déjame explicarte el procedimiento, el corazón que te será transplantado viene para acá, hace un par de horas hubo un accidente automovilístico donde fallecieron varias personas, las victimas fueron trasladadas al hospital al otro lado de la ciudad pero entre las victimas se encontraba el donador perfecto, por lo que me dijeron tiene apenas un año mas que tu y es compatible con tu tipo de sangre, así que en cuanto llegue el corazón de ese joven procederemos con la operación" _

"_Dr. usted cree que pueda ver a Edward antes de la operación?"_

"_Lo buscare, le diré que estas aquí y seguramente pasara a verte, ahora quiero que te relajes por favor" _era algo difícil de pedir, realmente quería ver a Edward que el con sus besos me diera suerte.

**Alice's POV**

Estaba en la sala de espera muy nerviosa, todos dábamos vueltas de un lado para otro, camine hasta la estación de enfermeras hasta que me encontré con Tanya la asistente de Edward.

"_Tanya que bueno que te veo, sabes en que __quirófano esta Edward?"_

"_quirófano? No el no se encuentra aquí Srita. Alice, lo llame para pedirle que viniera pero otro doctor pudo suplirlo, nadie respondió, y al no verlo llegar asumí que se entero que lo habían sustituido en la cirugía"_

"_Quieres decir que mi hermano no esta en el hospital?"_

"_No Srita. He estado aquí toda la noche el no se ha presentado"_ salí corriendo, si mi hermano, no estaba aquí, entonces donde estaba, corrí a la sala de espera, cuando escuche algo que me llamo la atención, en la estación de enfermeras estaba una pequeña televisión prendida, hablaban de un horrible accidente que había sucedido hace un par de horas, cuando mis ojos vieron las imágenes me caí al suelo, vi como el destrozado auto de mi hermano, su inconfundible volvo plateado estaba hecho pedazos, no pude escuchar mas pues solo sentía como todo se ponía negro a mi alrededor.

Voces se escuchaban a mí alrededor, ya no estaba en la estación de enfermeras sino en la sala de espera, Jasper me tenía en sus brazos, y cuando al fin pude abrir los ojos, solo dije.

"_Edward!"_

"_Que pasa con el hija?" _pregunto papa.

"_No esta aquí, el…. tuvo un accidente, acabo de ver su coche destrozado__" _los rostros de mi familia se distorsionaron con el dolor y la confusión.

"_Pero Alice, estas segura?" _pregunto mama.

"_No mama no lo estoy pero era su auto, y Tanya me acaba de decir que Edward nunca llego, y el… no responde su celular, mama algo le paso" _dije con lagrimas en los ojos, tenia un presentimiento, algo le había pasado a mi hermano, y algo muy grave.

**Hola sorry por la tardanza, bueno les dejo este capitulo, cruel, lo se, pero bueno ****déjenme sus reviews, amenazas de muerte, sugerencias, comentarios, etc.**


	17. LA OPERACION

**CAPITULO 16**

**La ****Operación**

**Alice****'s POV**

Mi papa junto con Emmett habían ido a buscar a Edward, al parecer todos los involucrados habían ido a parar al hospital al otro lado de la ciudad, así que se dirigieron hacia allá en busca de buenas noticias.

Jasper me abrazaba mientras Rose abrazaba a mama, Charlie estaba con el alma en un hilo sabia que si algo le pasaba a Edward no pasaría mucho tiempo para que Bella se fuera con el, no quería tener ese pensamiento.

Hacia unos minutos que el Dr. Jones inicio la operación de Bella, el corazón de su donador acababa de llegar, sentía un hueco en el estomago, de no tener noticias de mi hermano.

**Emmett's POV**

Estaba muy nervioso aunque no lo quería reconocer, siempre he sido fuerte, siempre con las bromas pero realmente me angustiaba que le pasara algo a mi hermano, llegamos al hospital, directamente a urgencias, estaba llenísimo, preguntamos por Edward Cullen pero las enfermeras nos explicaron que aun no tenían registro de todos los pacientes o de las victimas, al parecer el culpable del accidente fue un conductor de un camión borracho que se estrello con un volvo, detrás de el se hizo un carambola y finalmente un camión escolar de la preparatoria de Houston que venia de un partido de futbol intento evadir el accidente pero termino volcándose provocando infinidad de heridos y algunos muertos.

"_Papa como vamos a encontrar a mi hermano, si el… si algo le paso" _mi voz se quebró con el solo pensamiento.

"_Tranquilo Emmett __veré que puedo hacer, tengo un conocido en este hospital déjame buscarlo y ver si nos permite pasar a ver a las victimas y ver si podemos localizar a tu hermano" _papa se dirigió con una enfermera que le indico donde se encontraba el doctor, papa tardo un par de minutos en regresar con un par de gafetes que nos autorizaban a entrar a las salas de urgencias, nos colocamos unas batas y cubre bocas.

Papa me pidió que buscara entre los enfermos, el entraría a la morgue a ver los cadáveres, yo no tenia la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, además tenia mucho miedo de encontrar a mi hermano ahí tendido.

Las salas de urgencia eran una locura doctores y enfermeras corriendo de un lado a otro, personas sangrando y quejándose, me fui acercándome poco a poco, pero no había señal alguna de Edward, busque desesperadamente entre los enfermos, los heridos pero nada, entonces escuche una voz que me llamaba, me gire violentamente para ver quien era.

"_Emmett que haces aquí?" _juro que jamás me había tanto gusto escuchar su voz, pero ahí estaba Edward parado frente a un herido, tenia raspones por toda la cara, una herida en la cabeza que cubría con un vendaje y su ropa estaba rasgada, corrí hacia el y o abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

"_Edward!! Hermano estas vivo!!" _Edward me vio con una cara confundida pero respondió a mi abrazo.

"_Emmett no has respondido mi pregunta que haces aquí?"_

"_Edward nos enteramos del accidente vimos tu coche destrozado en la televisión, estábamos muy preocupados no respondes el teléfono y Bella…"_

"_Que pasa con Bella se puso mal?" _pregunto mi hermano súbitamente preocupado.

"_Bella esta en __cirugía Edward… encontraron un donador y el Dr. Jones la esta operando en este momento" _parece que mis palabras fueron unos choques eléctricos para Edward que se quito rápidamente la bata que vestía y se quito los guantes, se disculpo con los médicos y salimos rápidamente de la sala de urgencias.

"_Vámonos inmediatamente debo estar al lado de Bella" _

"_Espera… oh ahí viene papa" _cuando papa vio a Edward junto a mi, sus ojos se iluminaron, lo abrazo y vi como una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

"_Hijo estas bien, pero que paso?"_

"_Un conductor ebrio invadió mi carril y causo el accidente, los policías dijeron que fue un verdadero milagro que no me pasara nada, bueno relativamente nada, tengo una costilla rota y la contusión en la cabeza pero me realizaron un estudio y estoy completamente bien no hay hemorragias internas ni nada por el estilo"_

"_Y porque si tienes una costilla rota estabas atendiendo a un paciente?" _pregunte mientras nos subíamos al carro de papa.

"_había demasiados heridos y pocos médicos, fue por eso que no pude avisar a nadie del accidente mi celular se perdió en el accidente además creí que Bella se asustaría si la llamaba así que pensé en avisarle personalmente por la mañana, pero eso ya no importa necesitamos llegar al hospital debo estar con Bella al momento de su operación, se lo prometí" _dijo Edward angustiado mientras manejábamos por la autopista hacia el otro lado de la ciudad.

**Edward's POV**

Llegamos al hospital y todo mundo comenzó a gritar y a abrazarme, al parecer si se habían llevado un gran susto y les dio un gran gusto verme, lidiaría con esto después por el momento solo me preocupaba ir con Bella, papa me acompañaría necesitaba de su apoyo, entramos al locker de médicos nos vestimos y entre al quirófano, donde el Dr. Jones estaba ya operando a Bella, verla así, con su pecho abierto, me rompía el corazón, pero sabia que era por su bien que todo estaría bien para nosotros.

La operación era muy delicada cualquier movimiento incorrecto podría costar el éxito de la operación, pero el Dr. Jones era el mejor, su destreza, su habilidad eran inmejorables, entonces llego el momento, debían sacar el viejo corazón de Bella y darle entrada a su nuevo corazón, sabia que esto iba a pasar sabia que por unos momentos la maquina a la que estaba conectada Bella se volvería loca y seria como si ella estuviera muerta, pero aunque lo sabia no pude evitar lanzar un sollozo cuando aquel horrible pitido comenzó a sonar.

El nuevo corazón fue introducido en la cavidad toraxica y después de unos segundos comenzó a latir de nuevo, sentí que todo el aire que estaba contenido al fin podía ser liberado, el Dr. Jones comenzó a cerrar a Bella, la primera parte estaba superada la operación había sido un éxito, pero ahora venia un proceso largo y delicado, durante aproximadamente seis Bella tendría que tomar medicamentos que ayudarían a que su cuerpo rechazara el corazón, además de una dieta rigurosa y cuidados específicos pero eso era lo de menos la tenia viva y junto a mi, y eso era lo mejor que me podía pasar.

**Cortito pero espero que obtenga la misma cantidad de reviews que en el anterior, es realmente curioso como saturan mi correo con reviews con una tragedia pero no lo hacen tanto en una hermosa noche de amor como la que tuvieron en su boda, jaja pero las comprendo así somos todos reaccionamos ante la tragedia, jaja ya casi se nos acaba este y aun no tengo claro el siguiente, sigo aceptando sugerencias pero si no encuentro nada que me convenza quizás descanse por un ratito hasta que encuentre la idea perfecta! Por ahora gracias por todos sus reviews, aunque la mayoría hayan sido amenazas de muerte, eso quiere decir que me leen, gracias.**

**p.d. Como creen que podía matar a Edward, yo también sufrí mucho con la movie Siete Almas jaja.**


	18. 5 AÑOS DESPUES

**CAPITULO 17**

**5 Años ****Después**

**Bella****'s POV**

Habían pasado 5 años desde mi operación, el primer año fue muy difícil, prácticamente en cama todo el tiempo, cuidando que ningún virus me atacara pues aun estaba muy débil, pero gracias a Dios y al cuidado de mi amigos y mi esposo todo salio bien, ahora podía tener una vida podría decirse normal, nos habíamos mudado a una linda casa cerca del hospital con un enorme jardín, amaba mi casa las plantas y amaba que Edward me apoyara gracias a el pude publicar mi primer libro de poesías, toda una vida de poemas al fin publicados.

"_Mi amor has visto mi camisa blanca la que me regalo Alice en mi cumpleaños?" _me pregunto Edward el sábado por la mañana, cuando nos preparábamos para salir a casa de Alice, quien ahora vivía en las afueras de la ciudad con su esposo Jasper, se habían casado hace 3 años fue una boda realmente hermosa.

"_Te refieres a esta camisa blanca?" _le dije de manera seductora mientras salía del baño vistiendo su camisa blanca, Edward volteo a verme y con una mirada seductora me abrazo, nuestros labios se unieron con desesperación, sus manos subieron por mis muslos debajo de la camisa, me sentó sobre el tocador y mis piernas se enredaron en su cintura mientras mis manos acariciaban su espalda desnuda.

"_Debo decir que se ve mucho mejor en ti que en mi amor" _dijo Edward mientras besaba mi cuello y poco a poco desabrochaba los pocos botones que llevaba abrochados de su camisa.

Con agilidad me despojo de su camisa mientras sus labios recorrían todo mi cuerpo, mis manos comenzaron a desabrochar sus jeans, mientras el de un movimiento se despojo de ellos, me llevo con cuidado a la cama, y se poso sobre mí mientras besaba cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Hacer el amor con Edward era lo mas maravilloso del mundo, entregarnos físicamente, demostrarnos nuestro amor, definitivamente era maravilloso.

"_Y a que debemos este pequeño acto de __seducción?" _dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba y me acercaba a su pecho.

"_Bueno… lo que pasa es que __quería darte una sorpresa, algo así como un regalo" _dije algo nerviosa.

"_Un regalo? Pero si no es ni mi cumpleaños, ni nuestro aniversario, a que se debe el regalo?" _dijo Edward recargándose en sus codos y viéndome fijamente.

"_Bueno, ayer fui a mi control medico con el Dr. Jones y…"_

"_Estas bien? Te dijo algo malo? Te has sentido mal?" _

"_Tranquilo mi amor, tranquilo todo esta bien, pero si me dejas hablar por favor sabrás que es lo que quiero decirte"_

"_Esta bien dímelo" _el rostro de Edward su maravilloso rostro se notaba asustado, sabía cuanto me amaba y cuanto se preocupaba por mí.

"_Bueno el Dr. Jones me __encontró en perfectas condiciones y bueno el y yo ya habíamos hablado de esto hace tiempo y ayer que fui me hizo unos estudios y bueno descubrimos que… Edward estoy embarazada" _solté las palabras como si de una bomba se tratara, sentía el corazón que latía rápidamente, y la mirada perdida de Edward.

"_Edward… amor… di algo"_

"_Embarazada? Estas segura? Va…vamos a tener un hijo?" _su rostro se transformo de la confusión a la felicidad.

"_Si…" _Edward se me hecho encima me abrazo fuertemente, y me dio un profundo beso en los labios.

"_Mi amor…. Esto…. Yo me siento tan feliz… pero __tu salud?" _lo silencie poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

"_El Dr. Jones y yo lo hablamos, obviamente __tendré que reposar muchísimo, y prácticamente no hacer nada pesado, pero no cree que vaya a haber ningún problema, si me cuido, no mejor dicho si nos cuidamos todo saldrá bien" _tenia mucha fe, ansiaba con toda mi alma ser madre, darle un hijo a Edward.

"_Te Amo mi amor, te amo…" _dijo Edward mientras me besaba muchas veces, finalmente salimos de la cama, nos dimos un baño y nos vestimos para la reunión en casa de Alice, debíamos decirles a todos la buena nueva.

Durante todo el camino Edward iba haciendo planes, decía que iba a ser una niña igual de hermosa que yo, pero con sus ojos, ya quería ir de compras para arreglar su habitación, su entusiasmo me llenaba de alegría y de fe.

Llegamos a casa de Alice, la reunión era para recibir a Rosalie y Emmett que venían desempacaditos de su luna de miel en el caribe.

Mis suegros Esme y Carlise se encontraban en la ciudad, esperando a su hijo y su nueva nuera, los recién casados venían con un bronceado de infarto y comenzaron a platicar todas sus experiencias, y sobre todo las ocurrencias de Emmett.

Casi al final de la velada, Edward se levanto diciendo que tenía algo que anunciar.

"_Bueno aprovechando que estamos todos reunidos Bella y yo queremos darles una noticia" _dijo Edward tomándome de la mano, yo me puse de pie junto a el y sonreí.

"_Me encantan las __noticias!" _dijo Alice con una sonrisa picara abrazada de Jasper.

"_Bella y yo… vamos a tener un bebe" _se escucharon gritos de felicidad en toda la habitación de repente muchos brazos me estrecharon y sentí como Alice lloraba de felicidad.

"_Voy a ser __tía que emoción!"_

"_emoción la mía voy a ser abuela!!" _dijo Esme dándome un enorme abrazo.

"_Pero todo esta bien con su salud hijo?" _pregunto Carlise llamando la atención de todos.

"_Si no se preocupen el Dr. Jones me aseguro que todo esta bien, debo seguir ciertos cuidados y probablemente en los __últimos meses deba pasarlos en cama sin hacer ningún esfuerzo pero todo estará bien" _les asegure regresando de inmediato el ambiente de alegría.

"_Definitivamente esto hay que celebrarlo, propongo un brindis, Jasper puedes traer la botella de vino y yo __traeré limonada para la embarazada" _dijo Alice muy emocionada al cabo de unos minutos ambos llegaron con copas en la mano.

"_Brindemos por Bella y Edward que han sido los primeros en todo fueron los primeros en casarse y ahora los primeros en traer a un pequeño bebe a esta familia, a mi sobrina porque va a ser niña eh y todos la vamos a adorar como adoramos a su mama y a su papa, felicidades Bella y Edward" _todos levantamos nuestras copas brindando por el pequeño bebe que venia en camino.

A pesar de que ya sabia cuanto me quería mi nueva familia, esa noche sentí su amor en extremo, Alice hacia planes como si fuera su propio bebe el que iba a nacer, Rosalie se ponía de acuerdo para el futuro baby shower que me harían, Jasper y Emmett peleaban diciendo quien seria su tío favorito, y Edward me lanzaba miradas tan llenas de amor que podrían derretir a un mismísimo iceberg.

Le daba gracias a Dios por haberme dado una oportunidad, por haberme permitido conocer a Edward y que nos enamoráramos porque gracias a el y a su familia mi vida había tomado sentido y había tenido esperanza y amor, ahora solo faltaba esperar, esperar a que ese nuevo ser que crecía dentro de mi llegara a iluminar mas nuestras vidas.

**Bueno ya casi da fin esta maravillosa historia solo nos falta el epilogo, aclaro que en realidad no se si para un paciente de transplante de ****corazón sea posible embarazarse pero bueno como es mi historia yo decidí que fuera posible y que Bella tuviera a su bebe, en fin espero sus reviews y también invito a todos y todas aquellas que aun no se hayan pasado por mi nueva historia que lo hagan, es muy diferente a esta, se trata de Bella, Alice y Rose son huérfanas y vivieron toda su vida en un orfanato, cuando la vida les impide poder pagarse sus estudios universitarios se ven obligadas a recurrir a una medida extrema bailar en un club para caballeros (solo bailar) que pasara cuando tiempo después conozcan a 3 guapísimos universitarios? Ellos como tomaran que las chicas se dedican al baile, bueno esa es mi nueva historia y se llama Vida Secreta ****.net/secure/story/story_?storyid=4949646&chapter=1**


	19. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

**Bella****'s POV**

"_Zoe, ya estas lista? Anda baja o vamos a llegar tarde hija" _gritaba Edward al pie de la escalera.

"_Amor aun no has aprendido a conocer a tu hija, sabes bien lo mucho que tarda en arreglarse, salio a Alice y Rose en eso" _dije sentaba tranquilamente en la sala ya lista para irnos.

"_Pero si apenas tiene 12 años que tanto debe arreglarse?" _pregunto Edward desesperado.

"_Ven amor, hoy es el cumpleaños de sus primos favoritos, sus mejores amigos, __además Zoe ya no es una ni__ña, esta a punto de ser una hermosa señorita, entiéndela un poco"_

"_Eso es lo que me da miedo, el tiempo pasa tan rápido Bella, todavía me parece que fue ayer cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada, y después a los meses resulto que Rose y Alice también lo estaban" _dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome fuertemente.

"_Lo mas __increíble fue que los gemelos de Alice y la hija de Rose nacieran el mismo día" _todos nos habíamos sorprendido cuando en una cena a las dos se les rompió la fuente, los gemelos de Alice y Jasper se llamaban Jane y Johnny y eran de cabello negro como Alice y ojos azules como Jasper mientras la hija de Rosalie y Emmett se llamaba Violet era rubia de ojos azules igualita a Rosalie, toda una muñeca de porcelana.

Los 3 eran preciosos pero mi Zoe no se quedaba atrás tenia el cabello cobrizo como Edward y sus hermosos ojos verdes era su vivo retrato, igual de hermosa y talentosa como el, tocaba el piano y a sus 12 años era un verdadero prodigio.

"_Estoy lista!" _dijo Zoe parada al pie de la escalera, se veía preciosa, llevaba una falda de levis con unas mallas debajo y unos zapatos tipo bailarina con una blusa negra algo rockera, aunque a Edward no le gustaba mucho que se maquillara la dejaba hacerlo de vez en cuando y como hoy era una ocasión especial Zoe llevaba sus ojos enmarcados en delineador y rimel negro que extendían sus ya de por si enormes pestañas, además llevaba un brillo transparente en los labios y nada de rubor pues en eso se parecía a mi no lo necesitábamos.

"_Te ves preciosa mi princesa!" _dijo Edward orgulloso de su hija, la amaba mas que a nada en el mundo Zoe y yo éramos su todo, jamás nos animamos a tener otro hijo pues mi parto fue muy difícil, aunque yo no quiera admitirlo mi corazón casi no lo resiste y es por eso que solo tuvimos a Zoe.

"_Te gusta mami? Es un regalo de tía Alice" _dijo orgullosa dándose una vuelta.

"_Si mi amor te ves maravillosa, preciosa como siempre" _dije lista para irnos.

Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a la casa de Alice donde seria la fiesta, había muchos invitados, casi todo el colegio de los chicos estaba presente en la fiesta y antes de salir al patio Zoe subió corriendo las escaleras en busca de sus primos, Edward fue a buscar a Emmett y Jasper que se encontraban afuera mientras yo me dirigí a la cocina dispuesta a ayudar a Alice y Rose.

"_Bella hola! Y Zoe? Porque Jane y Violet no quieren bajar hasta que ella llegue" _dijo Alice.

"_No se preocupen Zoe ya __subió, ahora estarán discutiendo si sus atuendos son los adecuados y seguramente se estarán preparando para bajar, y Johnny?" _

"_Lo tienen preso con ellas, el ya esta listo desde hace mucho pero no lo dejan bajar, dicen que hasta que no estén todos los Cullen juntos no bajaran y como ya llego Zoe seguro no tardan" _dijo Rose sirviendo ponche en unos vasos y poniéndolos en una charola.

"_Donde __están sus maridos?" _pregunte vaciando unas papas en un platón.

"_Cuidando a los pequeños monstruos, ya sabes que esos no se __están en paz por nada del mundo" _dijo Alice refiriéndose a sus hijos menores Stephenie, hija de Emmett y Rose, y Julián hijo de Alice y Jasper ambos tenían 5 años se llevaban solo por 6 meses de diferencia y ambos eran un desastre, se parecían tanto que a veces pensábamos que eran gemelos, tanto por el carácter como por el físico, pues ambos eran rubios de ojos azules y con una mirada picara.

"_Pobre Edward fue a buscarlos seguramente terminara en el piso en cuanto esos dos lo vean" _dije sonriendo pues los pequeños adoraban a Edward realmente lo adoraban.

"_La ultima vez que lo vieron lo teclearon tan fuerte que cayo sobre el sillón" _dijo Alice recordando la escena.

"_Bendito __sillón no se que hubiera pasado si caen directamente al piso" _dije recordándolo.

Juntos caminamos hacia fuera y dejamos las charolas en la mesa de las botanas, Alice había subido por los cumpleañeros y Zoe, quienes ya estaban haciendo su entrada triunfal, todos los invitados aplaudieron y sus jóvenes amiguitos ya los felicitaban, la música comenzó y todos estaban bailando en la pista, localice a Zoe y la vi bailando muy feliz con un joven rubio, asumí que era compañero de la escuela, busque a Edward con la mirada, casi corro a su lado pues tenia una mirada asesina.

"_Edward…" _dije en tono de advertencia.

"_Nuestra hija esta bailando con un muchacho!" _dijo Edward entre dientes.

"_Hueles a suegro Edward!" _comenzaron a gritarle Emmett y Jasper entre risas y carcajadas, para mi buena suerte Alice y Rose intervinieron.

"_Mas vale que se callen la boca porque si no lo notaron Jane y Violet __también esta bailando con muchachos!" _dijo Rose molesta, cuando Emmett y Jasper lo notaron casi van a la pista de baile pero Alice lo impidió.

"_Ustedes no van a __ningún lado, no van a avergonzar a las chicas de esa manera, además no sean tontos solo están bailando" _dijo Alice impidiéndoles el paso, decidí calmar a Edward yo misma así que lo lleve dentro de la casa y entramos a la biblioteca de Jasper.

"_Amor estas bien?" _dije abrazándolo, jamás lo había visto así, de celoso.

"_Es que Zoe es mi princesa y no puedo soportar ver que un chamaco la este tocando"_

"_Edward no exageres solo bailaba, eso es todo, además lamento decirte que nuestra Zoe ya no es una bebe, se esta convirtiendo en mujer es algo que tenia que pasar" _dije poniéndome algo triste yo también extrañaba cargar a mi bebita, tenerla por las noches en mis brazos solo por el hecho de verla dormir.

"_Perdóname mi amor jamás pensé que esto también te afectaba a ti, Zoe también es tu princesa, pero como siempre, eres mas inteligente que yo" _dijo Edward abrazándome fuertemente, y dándome un amoroso beso en los labios, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado nos amábamos mas que el primer día.

Salimos abrazados para ver que tanto Alice como Rose habían calmando a los chicos ahora estaban abrazados, nos unimos a ellos y vimos como en la pista nuestros hijos disfrutaban de la fiesta y en ese momento le di gracias a Dios por haber traído a Edward a mi vida, porque gracias a el conocí el amor, la pasión, la amistad, el me había cuidado no solo el cuerpo, el me había Cuidado el Alma, con su amor y pasión y por eso aun después de la muerte lo amaría con todo mi corazón.

F I N

**Sorry por la tardanza pero pues ya saben uno esta tan ocupado jaja y aparte mi otro fic me trae con una inspiración cañona que no me ****había podido sentar a escribirles su epilogo, pero al fin aquí esta, espero que les haya gustado, lo escribí con mucho cariño para todas mis fans que siguieron desde el inicio esta dramática pero con un final feliz historia, bueno chicas ahora si denme mi ultimo rounds de reviews y díganme si valió la pena la larga espera.**


End file.
